REFLEJO
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: Ella creía que todos eran iguales, él que ella era única por encima de todas las demás. Sin embargo, había un punto sin resolver: la distancia. ll NamixLuffy ll REVIEWS !
1. Chapter 1

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.01+**

_Todo dio un vuelco enorme, después que huí de casa._

_Me las arreglé, de alguna manera, para tomar mis cosas y salir por esa puerta, jurando no regresar. Sin embargo..._

_Los acontecimientos, me hicieron dar la vuelta y encontrarme cara a cara, con el pasado._

_Entonces, supe que era cierto. Podía evitar tanto como quisiera los problemas, pero..._

_No iba a librarme de ellos, tan fácilmente. Y mucho menos, de él._

_Él que lo destruía todo, él que día tras día aplastaba mis sueños, era un ser inmortal que no podía ser bajado de lo alto por alguien como yo._

_Era tan débil y creía tan ciegamente que me las podía arreglar sola, que daba pena._

_El sólo pensar que podía derrotarlo, era absurdo y alimentar al resto con eso, mucho más._

_Nada estaba bien, ¡nada iba a estar bien! Al menos, eso pensé cuando volví a esas tierras._

_Confiando todavía en sus palabras, creyendo que me daría lo que me había prometido..._

_Sacrifiqué hasta lo último que tenía, para ser apuñalada por la espalda, a costas de su risa._

_Fui tomada por estúpida, sólo por tragarme su discurso cuando era pequeña y tuve que poner la mejor cara de todas; para no espantar a los demás. Pero..._

_No alcanzó. Mi intento por pararlos, por decirles que no era necesario, quedó sepultado al igual que yo que; no pude evitar caerme por haber sido derrotada sin haber dado batalla._

_Los 8 años que estuve bajo sus órdenes, no sirvieron de nada. Los 8 años que actué como una desgraciada, no sirvieron de nada. Los 8 años que velé por el bien de la isla, ¡no sirvieron de nada!_

_Todo se vino abajo, sin que yo pudiera sostenerlo y de paso, yo también._

_Que mi proyecto de años enteros fuera aplastado de una manera tan cruel, me dejó sin palabras y con rabia también. ¿Acaso tanto podía reírse él de una mujer?_

_Sólo porque su raza era superior, sólo porque los humanos no estabamos a la altura de un tipo como él..._

_¿Estaba en derecho de faltarme el respeto?_

_Pensé que sí, pensé que no... pensé en muchas cosas, en lo bueno y en lo malo que había hecho, en lo que perdí, en lo que gané, en lo que quería y me hacía falta; en el apoyo que sólo encontré en lo que no pudo retener a los demás. Pero..._

_Siquiera el daño que me hice después, sirvió para quitarme la culpa de los hombros. Todo aquel al que me había esmerado en proteger, todos serían víctimas de ese tipo, al igual que ella y todo porque yo..._

_Todo porque yo era débil, porque no podía siquiera mantenerme en pie, porque no más estaba gritando su nombre a ver si alguien me escuchaba. Y sorpresa, como siempre, ahí apareciste tú._

_Me paraste justo a tiempo y clavaste tus ojos en mi cara, preguntándome si pretendía solucionar así las cosas. _

_Tratándose de una chica tan madura y segura de lo que quería, ¿Qué hacía temblando como una hoja?_

_Fácil. Había llegado a mi límite, ya no podía luchar más, estaba harta._

_Nada de lo que hiciera, iba a resultar y ya ni fuerzas me quedaban, como para mirarte de mala gana y correrte a gritos._

_Me dejaste casi muda, cuando soltaste mi muñeca que, hasta lloré; cuando me dirigiste la palabra._

_Tanto que intenté apartarte, sólo conseguí el efecto contrario y no estaba para nada feliz._

_Porque, eras el maldito idiota que se encargó de tirar mis planes abajo y del que huí, justo antes de reconocerlo: que no todos eran como ese tipo, que tú tenías corazón y que, por sobre todas las cosas, te había cogido cariño._

_Y ahora, eso importaba tan poco que, no sabía que hacer. Tú no ibas a rebajar a consolarme y yo, no estaba segura si quería que me dieras el abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Yo sólo..._

_Quería encontrar de que sostenerme y demostrarle a ese otro de que iba la cosa conmigo, pero... tú estabas tan cansado de mi silencio que, me diste el tuyo y de paso, me juraste tu ayuda._

_Volví entonces al principio y pude verlo claro, que aún me considerabas de confianza y que no bromeabas con eso de llevarme de regreso._

_Y en vez de darte las gracias, me quedé en el mismo lugar donde me callaron tus gritos, con la cabeza gacha; abrazada al pecho del viento, cubierta de lágrimas... velando por tu bien._

_Porque, estabas tan decidido a darle su merecido por mí que, no más pude pensar en lo peor, con la imagen de ella y el disparo que le cerró las puertas. No sólo eso..._

_Mis gritos y la gracia de ese tipo, pasaban por mis ojos, aunque mirara al suelo y el miedo que no paraba de correr por mis venas, ¡era la viva señal de que tenía que hacer algo! _

_Pero, ¿Qué?_

_Sentarme y esperar, claro estaba. Sentarme y esperar que tu voz se escuchara y gritara a los cuatro vientos que era libre, junto a esa frase que quebró las puertas de mi corazón y de paso, a mí también._

_Sólo después que bajaste su bandera, pude respirar tranquila, sentirme yo, de alguna manera. Sólo después que bajaste su bandera, tuve la seguridad de que habían acabado todos mis problemas._

_Y ahora que estabamos a horas de esa vieja historia, yo sentía que..._

**-¿Qué?-vaya manera de empezar una charla-¿Estás sola?-**

**-Sólo quería pasar un rato aquí...-y se lo dije, porque me entendía-Con ella...-completé al rato-Después de todo...-eso, hasta me lo pensé-Hoy se terminó...-**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

He aquí mi nuevo **NamixLuffy** !!

Debo decir que no me canso de escribir fics de estos dos y que ya se ha hecho una mala costumbre, pero... eso se debe a las ideas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza y que terminan volcadas por aquí XD

No hay mucho que decir o que contar sobre esta historia, apenas comienza y como he tenido el **OK** para dejarla por fanfiction, la dejo en manos de todos ustedes para que me digan que les parece ^^

Si será larga, si será corta... vaya uno a saber XD Por el momento, es esto lo que tiene y habrá más cada vez que haya una review ^^

Sin más, me despido y que les guste !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.02+**

_Y te lo debía a ti, pero... no lo iba a reconocer._

_Porque tenía orgullo y no me daba la cara, como para decir que te debía una._

_Si, me habías salvado y que bien que se sentía que fueras mi héroe, pero..._

_No por eso, iba a bajarme de lo alto, para darte la mano y hacer las pases contigo._

_Eras lo que eras y no podía ignorarlo. Tuvieras corazón, me llamaras tu amiga..._

_Eras lo mismo que ese tipo y podías volverte tan oscuro como él, de la noche a la mañana._

_Después de todo, le diste vuelta la cara de una manera que, me dejaste con la boca abierta._

_Aunque acabaste malherido, aunque te caíste de su trono, le pateaste el trasero como una bestia y luego sonreíste amplio, ni que fueras un ángel que por momentos, se volvía demonio._

_Eras tan dos caras que, no sabía si debía andar con cuidado o confiar ciegamente en ti._

_No sabía si eras idiota o aparentabas serlo, para caerle bien a los demás. Para ser honesta..._

_No sabía nada de ti, siquiera de donde venías. Eras un completo misterio y tenía miedo de descubrirte._

_Miedo de darme cuenta que no eras quién decías ser, miedo de ser engañada otra vez, miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo. Después de todo..._

_¿Qué sabía yo de tus motivos? ¿Qué sabía si me estabas mintiendo o no? ¿Qué sabía si eras tan bueno como pintabas? ¿Qué sabía yo? ¡¿Qué?!_

**-¿No piensas darle las gracias?-se sentó a mi lado, harta de estar parada**

**-¿A Luffy?-te nombré, porque me di por enterada que hablaba de ti**

**-Él te salvó, ¿no?-por supuesto que sí-¿No te parece que se lo merece?-**

**-Es un pirata, Nojiko...-le recordé-Al igual que Arlong...-**

**-No son la misma persona, Nami-me peleó-Y si lo fueran-lo dio como posible-¿Qué motivos tendría para ayudarte?-**

**-No lo sé...-típico, no le respondí-No lo conozco tanto...-**

**-Él tampoco te conoce mucho que digamos-comentó, toda sabionda**

**-¿Eh?-en eso, la miré**

**-Y sin embargo, te considera su amiga-hizo memoria del momento crucial-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-sonó fácil, de su boca-Parece ser un buen chico-**

**-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?-me agarré de mí-Digas lo que digas...-que en si, no fue mucho-No cambiará...-quité eso del mapa-Luffy seguirá siendo lo que es...-**

**-¿Un pirata?-y hasta lo preguntó**

**-Sí...-le di la razón-Un maldito y sucio pirata...-**

_Ese era el único problema, que eras lo mismo que él._

_Si fueras un chico común y corriente que arriesgó su vida para salvarme, me sentiría más cómoda._

_Pero, no. Eras de su mismo bando y por eso, las cosas eran complicadas._

_No sabía que pensar de ti, no sabía que creer de ti... estaba en medio de un laberinto que no llevaba a ninguna parte y del que, hasta había olvidado para que lado estaba la salida._

_Estaba encerrada y apenas podía respirar, porque me quitabas el aire y eso, que no estabas presente._

_Andabas con los otros, en medio de la fiesta del pueblo, disfrutando de los honores por ser __**"el salvador"**__; en tanto yo me retorcía del dolor de cabeza que me dabas._

_Me estabas volviendo loca y lo más curioso, era que yo te estaba dejando, sin ninguna queja; dejando que avanzaras como cuando dijiste que me quedara atrás._

_En esos momentos, yo no sabía en que creer y verte parado ahí al filo de mi locura, colapsó mis ojos tanto que te vi como la primera vez; considerándote una buena persona._

_Y ahora, que me habías sacado un peso de encima, estaba dudando de tu buena cara, ni que fueras un animal salvaje. Ahora que el mundo conocía tu nombre, ahora que eras el héroe de la isla, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo?_

_Desconfiando, por supuesto y como la primera vez, sin motivos._

**-Entiendo que odies a Arlong por lo de Bellemere-san-después de todo, él la mató-Pero, no metas al chico en la misma bolsa-justificó-Él salvó la vida de cada uno de nosotros-me recordó-Empezando por la tuya-**

**-¿Y debo considerarlo un buen chico sólo por eso?-en el fondo, sí**

**-Sólo si quieres-me dio libertad-No estás obligada a hacerlo-aclaró-Pero, vuelvo a decirtelo-se puso seria-Ese chico no es Arlong-repitió lo que estaba cantado-Que te quede claro-**

**-¡Nojiko...!-la llamé, apenas se levantó**

**-¿Si, Nami?-se dispuso a escucharme**

**-¿Qué debo hacer?-fui directo al grano-Porque yo, no estoy segura de que...-**

**-¿Por qué no hablas con Bellemere-san?-me dejó en sus manos-Estoy segura que ella puede darte un buen consejo-**

_Acabé sola antes de poder cantarlo y sentí un frío enorme tras mi espalda. Si que te estaba juzgando mal, cuando tú siquiera te tomabas la delicadeza de juzgarme a mí. Porque, decías que todos cometíamos errores y que, lo importante, era saber perdonar. Pero, yo..._

_No. Yo no estaba a las alturas de perdonar a ese tipo y mucho menos, de perdonarte a ti; por ser lo mismo que él. No podía perdonarme a mí siquiera, por quererte tanto y odiarte a la vez._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

He aquí mi nuevo **NamixLuffy** !!

Debo decir que no me canso de escribir fics de estos dos y que ya se ha hecho una mala costumbre, pero... eso se debe a las ideas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza y que terminan volcadas por aquí XD

No hay mucho que decir o que contar sobre esta historia, apenas comienza y como he tenido el **OK** para dejarla por fanfiction, la dejo en manos de todos ustedes para que me digan que les parece ^^

Si será larga, si será corta... vaya uno a saber XD Por el momento, es esto lo que tiene y habrá más cada vez que haya una review ^^

Sin más, me despido y que les guste !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.03+**

_Era de esperarse que me dijera algo como eso. Después de todo, ella tenia cosas de las cuales hacerse cargo._

_No podía andarme de niñera y mucho menos, porque yo no sabía que hacer contigo._

_Ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita, como para encararte y decirte como me sentía._

_Si tú lo entendías o no, debía de darme igual, pero no._

_Si iba a hablarte, quería que me escucharas, no que te hicieras el sordo._

_No quería que me dieras tu silencio, como la última vez. Mucho menos, verte temblar, mientras respirabas forzado. Quería encontrarme con el pesado que me persiguió día y noche, para que trabajara con él._

_Quería encontrarme con el chico casi maduro que, me dejó claras unas cuantas cosas que, en el fondo, no entendí._

_Quería volver a cruzarte en mi camino de esa manera, no de otra. Porque..._

_Tenía la impresión de que si me chocaba con esos ojos que juzgaron mis acciones, me echaría a llorar, sin recibir siquiera unas palabras reconfortantes de tu parte. _

_Y para tener eso, ya estaba el recuerdo y mi muñeca, que seguía igual de fría que en ese entonces._

_Ya lo que había después, eran preguntas sin respuesta y tu nombre que abría y cerraba puertas, por ser la llave de mi corazón._

_¿Qué podía decir? Me tenías atrapada en una celda y no estabas dispuesto a dejarme salir._

_Me habías tomado prisionera y hasta que no pagaran el rescate, no me ibas a soltar._

_Pero, lo curioso de todo esto, era que el cuarto no estaba cerrado. El candado colgaba del techo y la luz, estaba a vistas de mis ojos. Tú no me tenías presa ahí dentro, ¡estabas esperando que yo me atreviera a huir de ahí y de tu mano!_

_Y yo como idiota, como niña pequeña, estaba abrazada a mí misma; rezando que vinieras y me trataras como la princesa que no era. Porque, necesitaba de ti. A duras penas, ¡necesitaba de ti y tú...!_

**-Con que aquí estabas...-percibí lo agradable de tu voz-Casi me pierdo buscándote...-**

**-¿Se te olvidó algo, Luffy?-apenas te miré, lucías tranquilo-En el camino, digo...-**

**-Te fuiste...-tiraste, en señal de reproche-¿Por qué?-**

**-Quería estar sola...-te dejé claro-Estaban haciendo mucho ruido allá...-**

**-Sí...-me diste la razón-Hasta a mí me dio dolor de cabeza...-**

**-¿Por eso me estabas buscando?-como que no percibí tus verdaderos motivos**

**-En realidad, quería saber como estabas...-fuiste tan sincero, que dolió**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Con todo el lío que se armó...-que armaste tú, mejor dicho-No pude hablar contigo...-**

**-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-me diste a entender que sí-¿De qué?-**

**-De nada en especial...-vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba-Digo, no hay mucho de lo que podamos hablar...-**

**-Tienes razón...-no te lo pude negar**

**-A todo esto...-cambiaste de tema-Si estás bien, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Te preocupa?-como que lo quise saber**

**-¡Por supuesto!-hasta levantaste la voz-D-Digo, por supuesto...-te excusaste, en vano-Eres mi amiga, después de todo...-**

**-Sí...-hasta lo recordé-Eso me dijiste...-**

**-Unas cuantas veces...-me faltó decir-¿Ahora si te lo crees?-**

**-Es extraño...-comenté-Pero, no siento que estés mintiendo...-**

**-Y los piratas sólo dicen mentiras, ¿no?-si que lo tenías claro**

**-Puras mentiras...-reforcé-Son unos malditos farzantes...-**

**-Que mal...-hiciste gracia-No me va bien con eso...-**

**-Porque eres pésimo...-te insulté, con una sonrisa**

**-¡Oye!-y te diste por enterado-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-**

**-Eres el peor pirata que conozco, Luffy...-te di a saber-Date por enterado...-**

**-¿Ah, si?-te lo tomaste bien-Tendré que mejorar, entonces...-**

**-Ya lo creo...-**

_Después de mucho tiempo, me sentí cómoda, por la cara que me mostraste._

_Hablaste puras tonterías, mientras estuviste despierto, a ver si me hacías reír y para mi sorpresa, lo conseguiste; un par de veces._

_Era como si tuvieras alguna especie de poder sobre mí, contra el que peleaba y no podía ganar; que me vencía, sin siquiera luchar y me mostraba la carta ganadora, sin que yo la pudiera atrapar._

_Quizás por eso se sintió tan raro, darme cuenta que ella tenía razón. Que yo te estaba juzgando como una idiota, sin darme la oportunidad de conocerte y que tú me conocieras a mí. Privandome de alguien que, podría llegar a ser maravilloso, si tan sólo apostaba a la chance de algo ..._

_Lo tenía un poco más claro. Que tú eras una buena persona y no la misma basura que ese tipo. Que eras capaz de hacerme sonreír, fuera de los problemas o cosas que podían llegar a angustiarme; lejos de cualquier cosa o persona que quisiera lastimarme. Porque, eras exactamente lo que yo decía que eras._

**-Un completo idiota...-igual que mi cara, de tanto verte dormir**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Oha !!

He aquí mi nuevo **NamixLuffy** !!

Debo decir que no me canso de escribir fics de estos dos y que ya se ha hecho una mala costumbre, pero... eso se debe a las ideas que dan vueltas en mi cabeza y que terminan volcadas por aquí XD

No hay mucho que decir o que contar sobre esta historia, apenas comienza y como he tenido el **OK** para dejarla por fanfiction, la dejo en manos de todos ustedes para que me digan que les parece ^^

Si será larga, si será corta... vaya uno a saber XD Por el momento, es esto lo que tiene y habrá más cada vez que haya una review ^^

Sin más, me despido y que les guste !!

**xX MonKey. Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.04+**

_La verdad que reconocer quién eras o no, me tenía sin cuidado._

_Después de todo, para acusarte de semejante forma de ser, tenía que conocerte de pies a cabeza y yo; siquiera te conocía los talones._

_Las pocas veces que intenté entender lo que decías, lo que hacías... llegué a un punto muerto, donde sólo me crucé con tu sonrisa y un par de ojos, que me hicieron llorar. Porque..._

_Eras el signo del misterio para la chica que era yo y por más que me esforzaba en ver más allá de lo que me mostrabas, fracasaba sin siquiera ponerme a ello. Derrumbabas tanto mis estrategias que, me dejabas en medio de un charco que llevaba tu nombre y de paso, el apellido que colgabas entre un par de letras que no pude llegar a descifrar; cuando te me presentaste. Porque..._

_Por más que analicé cada uno de tus puntos, no pude llegar al exacto y por semejante falta de respuesta, me cai. Me tiré de lleno a ese mar de falsas respuestas que pusiste en el camino y me dejé llevar a buen puerto; donde volví a cruzarte y chocarme con ese gesto tan particular que hizo de todo, menos acusarme._

_Porque, por más que te grité, por más que te eché... tú no moviste un solo dedo fuera de esta isla e hiciste hasta lo imposible, para que yo te escuchara. Luchaste contra mi propia voluntad para mantenerte en pie y no parecer distante, te quedaste siempre al borde de mi desgracia para que yo te viera y, en el momento menos indicado, yo..._

_**LO HICE.**_

_Clavé mis ojos en esa cara tuya y me quedé esperando por algún tipo de reacción que, nunca llegó._

_Te centraste tanto en mi estado que, cuando yo articulé palabra, me dijiste que me estuviera callada. Y a mí..._

_Tus ojos, tu cara, tu tono de voz... en ese momento, me parecieron otros. _

_Te oías seco, te veías seco y las emociones parecían estar tiradas en el suelo, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlas. Te veías completamente distinto, tanto que, hasta el aire que respirabas..._

_**ERA DISTINTO.**_

_Y yo que en ese momento crei que sería capaz de dar vuelta las cosas para que volvieras a ser el mismo, me asusté._

_Me quedé pegada al suelo, cuando oi tus gritos y lloré. Busqué refugio adentro y lloré, perdiéndome entre tus pasos que, nos separaron de una vez y para siempre._

_Ya para cuando tuve las fuerzas y el valor necesario para ponerme de pie, fue demasiado tarde. Tú ya estabas metido en una guerra a muerte con ese otro y por más que lo intenté, no fui capaz de parar el flujo de las cosas._

_Me sentí tan acorralada por sus palabras y por las tuyas que las contradecían que, en un momento, no supe que más creer. Estaba ciega, porque necesitaba tu ayuda, pero... tenía bien en claro y hasta podía verlos así, a los resultados. Porque..._

_Actué como una egoísta y hasta te usé, para poder librarme de lo que no me dejaba en paz, de lo que no me dejaba caminar. Y tú, que tenías el corazón así de grande, me tendiste la mano y me pusiste de pie; para que me diera cuenta que no estaba tan sola como creía estar._

_Me diste tu apoyo sin que yo te lo pidiera y fuiste a pelear en mi nombre y a darle ese par de golpes, que yo no. _

_Y tan sólo por eso, las reglas del juego cambiaron para mí._

_Una y otra vez dando vueltas en círculos, una y otra vez pasándote por al lado, una y otra vez analizando cada uno de tus costados..._

_**FINALMENTE, ENTENDÍ QUE TANTO ME ESTABA PASANDO.**_

**-Ellos no son la misma persona, ¿eh?-eso, me lo dije para no estar tanto en silencio-Ojalá fuera cierto eso...-**

**-¿Qué cosa, Nami?-tu voz cortó mis pensamientos**

**-L-Luffy...-olvidé que estabas ahí-¿E-Estabas despierto?-**

**-Algo así...-porque, parecías bastante dormido-No puedo pegar el ojo, si andas pensando en voz alta...-**

**-Perdón...-me disculpé-Debes estar cansado con todo esto...-te di a entender-Y yo no te estoy dejando dormir...-**

**-No...-quisiste pasarlo por alto-Está bien...-para ti, por supuesto-Puedo descansar, cuando hayamos salido de aquí...-**

**-Claro...-me di por enterada-Lo había olvidado...-en el fondo, no-Tú y los demás...-los incluí, muy a mi pesar-Van a seguir viaje, ¿no?-**

**-Tenemos que seguir viaje, que es diferente...-me corregiste-Si fuera por mí...-**

**-Entiendo...-no te dejé terminar-Debería desearte suerte, entonces...-**

**-¿Pasa algo?-por el tono de mi voz, te diste cuenta que algo no andaba bien-Te oyes rara...-**

**-No es nada...-te esquivé tanto como me dieron las fuerzas-Estoy un poco cansada...-te mentí-Es todo...-**

**-Te conozco, Nami...-poco y a la vez, mucho-Y sé que estás mintiendo...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Si algo no va bien para ti, sabes que puedes decirmelo...-me cediste tu confianza, otra vez-Soy bueno escuchando, aunque no lo parezca...-**

**-Luffy...-por poco, no me hiciste llorar**

**-¿Ves la cara que traes?-lo dijiste por mis ojos-Y luego me dices que no te pasa nada...-te quejaste-¿Qué tanto me estás ocultando?-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-busqué como discimular-Yo no...-**

**-Lo digo en serio...-me cortaste, para seguir con lo mismo-¿Qué tanto me estás ocultando, Nami?-**


	5. Chapter 5

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.05+**

_No era que te estuviera ocultando algo, era que tú sacabas que yo te estaba ocultando algo._

_Porque, si nos poníamos a pensar, ambos nos guardabamos cosas que le decíamos a la mitad al otro. _

_Entonces, que yo me callara ahora no era de lo más raro, al contrario... era normal. _

_Después de todo, mirarte a la cara y encarar esos ojos tuyos que, no necesitaban hacer mucho para desnudarme el alma, era como entrar en guerra y perderla al mismo tiempo. Porque..._

_Eras demasiado llegadero, como para sentarme a discutir el poder que tenías sobre mí y de paso, darte pelea respecto a lo que decías saber y no sabías de la chica que era yo o, que al menos, decía ser yo_

_Cabía decir entonces, que no me conocías y que te hacías el que sí, para no darte cuenta cuan mal parado estabas conmigo. Estabas tan empecinado con la cosa de que podíamos llevarnos bien que, te hacías el ciego y de paso el mudo, para que yo te confesara todas mis mentiras y te dijera lo que tenías ganas de escuchar._

_**ESA TONTERÍA DE QUE ERA OTRO AHORA, MI PUNTO DE VISTA.**_

_Pero, no era tan así. Yo seguía pensando de la misma manera y siquiera tus actos heroícos, iban a darle lucha y vuelta a algo tan complicado. A ti que no te gustaban los detalles, a ti que te gustaba lo sencillo, ¿Qué hacías metido en un libro lleno de descripciones y coordenadas de tiempo?_

_Tú que estabas acostumbrado a lo libre, tú que odiabas ser esclavo y portador de cadenas, ¿Qué hacías tratando con alguien que amaba el encierro?_

_Eramos tan diferentes que, el hecho de que intentaras comprenderme y que encima te esforzaras al máximo, me hacía mal. Porque, algo no me cuadraba y no era capaz de enfrentarte y preguntar que tanto querías, que tanto buscabas de mí. _

_No era que te considerara un tipo ambisioso y mucho menos, uno de esos que adoraban apoderarse de la vida de las otras personas, pero... eras un pirata y lamentablemente, los de tu sangre; lo llevaban bien adentro._

_**ESO DE SER DUEÑOS DE LAS COSAS DE OTRO.**_

**-Ya veo...-rompiste el hielo, de ver que yo no tenía pensado hacerlo-No me lo vas a decir...-**

**-No sé que tanto quieres que te diga...-busqué como esquivarte, sin mucho resultado**

**-Lo que me estás ocultando, por supuesto...-no diste brazo a torcer-¿O piensas seguir diciéndome que no te pasa nada?-**

**-Es que no me pasa nada...-te mentí, otra vez-Eres tú el que tiene esa idea en la cabeza...-**

**-No es ninguna idea...-defendiste tu corta inteligencia-Es la verdad...-sentenciaste-Estás mintiéndome y se nota...-**

**-Tanto que hasta tú puedes verlo, ¿eh?-supuse que estaba perdida-Que mala que soy metiendo excusas...-**

**-Eres de las peores...-optaste por no ponerte de mi lado-Pero, eso no importa...-lo dejaste pasar-Al menos, no ahora...-**

**-¿Qué es lo que importa ahora, entonces?-quise saber-¿Qué tú te irás?-**

**-¿Es eso lo que te tiene mal?-quisiste ir al fondo del asunto-¿Qué yo me vaya?-**

**-¡No es eso...!-levanté la voz-¡Definitivamente...!-**

**-Definitivamente, es eso...-adivinaste, sin tener que esforzarte-Estás mal porque yo me voy...-**

**-¿Y si lo que estuviera, qué?-porque, no te di la razón-¿Estaría mal, acaso?-**

**-Yo no dije eso, Nami...-te defendiste de mis acusaciones-Sólo que me parece raro que te sientas mal por eso...-la verdad, a mí también-Digo, no nos conocemos mucho...-declaraste-Y siquiera somos amigos del todo...-en eso, tenías razón-Es curioso que estés así, sólo porque yo me voy...-**

**-¿Tendría que estar feliz, entonces?-me sentí atacada**

**-Si sirve de algo que lo sepas...-ahí, me cambiaste de tema-No estoy muy contento que digamos...-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, no me lo esperaba**

**-Digo, irme de aquí sin una respuesta...-no entendí muy bien de qué estabas hablando-Me pesa un poco, la verdad...-**

**-¿Una respuesta...?-recién ahí, me cayó la ficha-¡Sobre eso, yo...!-e intenté jugar a mi favor-Perdón...-**

**-Está bien...-hasta sonreíste, para hacerme sentir mejor-No te pedí que me correspondieras en ningún momento...-como que te dolía, eso último-Es cosa tuya si me consideras tu amigo o no...-**

**-¡Luffy, yo...!-las palabras no llegaron muy lejos-Olvidalo...-**

**-Supongo que es mejor así, ¿no?-ahí, bajasta la cabeza**

**-¿Eh?-y yo, me quedé mirándote**

**-Irme de aquí, sin saber que tanto me quieres decir...-fuiste específico-Es mejor así, ¿no?-**

**-Sí...-te di la razón-Puede que sea mejor así...-**

**-En ese caso...-ahí, te fijaste en mí-¿Podrías escuchar lo que tengo para decirte?-**

**-¿A qué te...?-la pregunta llegó al lugar de siempre, la nada**

**-Puede que no volvamos a vernos después de esta noche, ¿sabes?-diste a pensar como que yo no te despediría-Y la verdad es que, no quiero ver tu cara cuando me vaya...-fuiste más directo-El sólo pensar que puedes llegar a verme llorar, me molesta...-**

**-Luffy...-jamás pensé que dirías una cosa como esa**

**-Por eso, está bien si sólo me escuchas...-aclaraste-Eso es lo único que necesito ahora...-**

**-¿Que te escuche?-por las dudas, lo pregunté**

**-Sí...-afirmaste-Necesito que me escuches, Nami...-**


	6. Chapter 6

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.06+**

_Y la verdad que, si me lo pedías así, no había mucho que pudiera hacer yo para evitar ser testigo de tus disculpas._

_Si me decías que necesitabas que yo te escuchara, si me decías que me querías bien callada... _

_¡Me bajabas las defensas y yo siquiera me daba cuenta! ¡Obrabas en mi contra y mis puertas se venían abajo, sólo para que tú pudieras pasar!_

_Manipulabas mi mundo a tu antojo y te hacías espacio hasta en los lugares más pequeños, para sentirte completamente cómodo. Y yo, que era dueña absoluta de ese universo que llevaba mi mismo nombre, te daba permiso a que anduvieras de aquí para allá, desordenando cada uno de los estantes; mientras volvías locos a los peldaños de mi escalera._

_En pocas palabras, dejaba que abusaras del poder que decías tener sobre cada uno de nosotros, a sabiendas que no eras nada mío o al menos, no lo mismo que eras para el resto._

_Porque sí, podías presumir tanto como quisieras, que las reglas eran tuyas y que había que seguirlas al pie de la letra; pero... también sabías que algo ejercía fuerza sobre ti y que ese algo, tenía nombre y apellido._

_Por más pirata que fueras, tu corazón estaba ahogándose en aguas peligrosas y por más que te pedía ayuda a gritos, tú siquiera estabas meditando la idea de tenderle la mano. Al contrario, parecía darte gusto que estuviera pasando por lo mismo que pasaba tu alma, que estaba muriendo de a poco; en medio del crudo silencio que había entre los dos._

_Porque sí, por más que lo intentaste, nada te salió cuando te sentaste a mirarme a los ojos. La vista te quedó en blanco y hasta temblaste, cuando mi boca habló por si sola. Las lágrimas te resbalaron por la cara, cuando escuchaste tu nombre y te me pegaste, como si tuvieras miedo a algo; como si algo te estuviera atormentado por dentro y no te dejara vivir y sentirte, tal cual te querías sentir. Y yo, recién ahí..._

_**PUDE DARME CUENTA.**_

_Que estabas destruído, que sentías que estabas tomando decisiones equivocadas, que no sabías siquiera donde estabas parado y que necesitabas que alguien te guíara. Porque..._

_Gracias a mí, ya no sabías que era bueno y que era malo, ya no tenías conocimiento de las cosas que tenías antes y mucho menos, de las que tenías ahora. Estabas como confundido y necesitabas tanto de una respuesta que, no te daba la cara, como pedirmela a gritos._

_Si eras mi amigo o no, si eras mi compañero o no, si eras mi hermano o no... para ti, era sumamente importante ponerle un nombre al lazo que se estaba cortando entre los dos y que ahora, tendía del hilo del destino. _

_Si tenías que irte, si tenías que quedarte, si no sabías bien como encararme... todo era producto de la misma cosa: yo me estaba callando demasiado._

_Con las manos pegadas a tu cuerpo, con la sal manchándome el pecho y ese frío que tú me transmitías... me dio la impresión de que todo podía terminarse precisamente ahí, si yo decía las palabras equivocadas. Porque... yo estaba en todo derecho de hacerte daño y tú estabas tan frágil que me daba que cualquier cosa que yo te dijera, lograría el mismo efecto y que sin que yo te echara, te irías de aquí en contra o por tu propia voluntad; soltando esa frase que deseaba no tener que escuchar jamás._

_**-Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Nami...-**_

_El sólo pensar que tu boca podría tomarse la delicadeza de decirme algo como eso, me tiraba abajo._

_La poca fuerza con la que te mantenía seguro del afuera, se partía al medio y te iba soltando, como si de veras quisiera hacerlo; a sabiendas que no. Y tú... tú te dejabas ir como si fuera lo más normal, como si de veras estuviera bien dejar las cosas así y no ir en busca de algo que podría llegar a hacernos mal. Después de todo, tú te irás y yo..._

_**ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ.**_

**-No quería llegar a esto...-apenas te escuché, esa vez-A que me vieras así...-**

**-Hace un rato dijiste que yo te estaba ocultando algo...-te recordé-Y ahora, eres tú el que me está ocultando algo a mí...-**

**-Quizás sea mejor así, ¿no lo crees?-buscaste una salida-Si tú te quedas aquí y yo me voy...-porque, así iba a ser-¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas así?-**

**-¿Así cómo, Luffy?-porque, no te estabas expresando del todo bien-¿A la mitad?-**

**-No quiero hacerte daño, Nami...-confesaste y sentí cuan sincero eras en ese sentido-Y tampoco quiero que tú me lo hagas a mí...-**

**-¿Prefieres mentirme, entonces?-te encaré, duro-¿Prefieres decirme que todo está bien, aún sabiendo que no lo está?-**

**-Dije que no quería que me vieras llorar...-repetiste lo de hacía un rato-Y sin embargo, lo hiciste...-el tiempo jugó en tu contra-¿Qué tiene de malo que te mienta ahora?-pediste una explicación-¿No es mucho más doloroso decir la verdad?-**

**-¿Sólo por eso prefieres mentirme?-quise que me dieras una respuesta-¿O acaso tanto te cuesta ser sincero?-**

**-¡Quiero ser sincero...!-ahí, levantaste la voz, pero no los ojos-¡De veras que quiero...!-con eso, me partiste el alma-¡Pero, no puedo...!-te excusaste-¡Contigo, no puedo...!-**

**-¿Cómo que conmigo no puedes?-no esperaba algo como eso-¿De qué estás...?-**

**-¡No puedo, porque te quiero!-ahí, me dejaste muda-¡Te quiero, Nami!-fuiste más explícito-¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso?-**


	7. Chapter 7

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.07+**

_Lo último que esperaba, era que me dijeras eso._

_Que apostaras tan de lleno a llegar a las puertas de mi corazón y que de paso, lo consiguieras... _

_Sabía perfectamente que de ti podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero... de ahí a que me dijeras que me querías, había un alto grado de diferencia._

_Por más buenos amigos que fueramos, por más cariño que me hubieras agarrado, ese no era motivo suficiente como para entrar a los gritos y decirmelo en la cara._

_No porque no quisiera escucharte, no porque me diera la espina de que me estabas mintiendo, sino por el simple hecho de que no estaba lista como para enterarme que me tenías esa clase de sentimiento. Después de todo..._

_Cuando te conocí, no hicimos otra cosa más que pelear y tú me remarcaste cada una de mis faltas, sólo porque era una cabeza hueca. Y la verdad, que salieras de eso a estar __**"AGARRADO"**__ a mí, me pareció como demasiado. O sea, eras libre de sentirte así, yo no iba a obligarte a que te encariñaras con cualquiera y me dejaras en paz, pero... a sabiendas de cuan rotas estaban las cosas entre tú y yo... ¿Qué diablos hacías sintiéndote así?_

_Nosotros que estabamos por separarnos, nosotros que teníamos bien en claro que el destino no nos quería pisando el mismo llano, no nos merecíamos cargar con una relación que no nos equiparaba y que mucho menos, nos alcanzaba._

_Después de todo, eramos tan poco merecedores del corazón que teníamos pegado al pecho que, sentir esa clase de cosas, era lo mismo que ir cargando la cruz hasta las puertas del infierno._

_Eramos piratas, Luffy y los piratas no tenían permitido sentir como el resto de las personas; porque no eran como el resto de las personas. Ellos eran así como yo los veía, avaros y sedientos de las riquezas de los demás, con un puñal clavado en el pecho para no tener las mismas emociones que el resto y así cumplir con sus objetivos. _

_Esa clase de sujetos fueron diseñados a su manera y así, era como tenían que seguir. _

_Por eso mismo, no podíamos ir ahora nosotros a querer cambiar las reglas del juego. No podíamos ir con la idea de ponernos el mar en contra y desafiar cada cosa que nos cayera encima, sólo porque sentíamos que estabamos vinculados y que, probablemente, estuviera dentro de nuestros derechos el poder sentirnos así. Tú sabías (tanto como sabía yo), que eso no estaba dentro de nuestras posibilidades y que, aunque nos jodiera, el círculo no iba a girar a nuestro favor y mostrarnos que todavía quedaba una puerta sin abrir. Porque... la vida no nos quería tanto, como para sonreír. _

**-Perdón...-te escuché enseguida-No debí decirte eso...-**

**-Luffy...-otra cosa no me salió, por como te soltaste**

**-Ha sido una noche larga...-me cambiaste de tema-Será mejor que me vaya...-ahí, te levantaste-Lo último que falta es que...-**

**-¡Espera...!-te agarré del brazo-No te vayas...-tomarte por sorpresa, tuvo sus resultados, te quedaste quieto-Por lo que más quieras...-cosa que no sabía-No te vayas...-**

**-Nami...-era fácil dejarte sin palabras**

**-No voy a pedirte que me expliques nada...-confesé-Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo...-**

**-Pero, es que...-intentaste excusarte-No deberíamos...-**

**-Mañana te vas, ¿no?-te corté y me diste la razón-Entonces, dejame acompañarte hasta que llegue ese momento...-**

_No me senté a esperar por tu aprobación, porque estaba más que claro que no me la darías._

_Después de todo, lo primero que atinaste a hacer, fue huir y eso, me lo dijo todo. Eras capaz de reconocer tus sentimientos, pero... no de darlos por buenos y eso, te jugaba en contra._

_Sabías que no recibirías la respuesta que esperabas y aún así, te lo sacaste de adentro, sólo porque ya no podías más. Estabas tan roto que, si seguías acumulando cosas en ese hueco que usabas para tus pertenencias, acabarías por volverte el pedazo mal pintado de un dibujo sin terminar y se te notaba en la cara que no querías pasar a ser eso. Después de todo, tenías un sueño al que llamabas __**"TUYO" **__y si te convertías en el par de líneas de un trazo ajeno, no llegarías a ningún lado. Sin embargo..._

_Tampoco optaste por quedarte en alguno. Ya que, apenas mi voz te llegó a los pies, saliste corriendo y siquiera me dijiste por qué. Sólo te diste a la fuga, junto a un par de excusas cobardes y te ocultaste bajo la luz negra que cubrió tus pasos, hasta que yo me cansé de buscarte. Porque, sabía perfectamente que era imposible que te quedaras en el mismo lugar que yo después de lo que me dijiste, pero... tampoco quería que te sintieras obligado a arrancarte de donde estabas pegado, sólo porque yo no articulé palabra cuando tú técnicamente__** "TE CONFESASTE".**__ Después de todo, traté de agendar cada una de las letras y a partir de ahí, formular una respuesta... pero, como que no me diste tiempo para aquello. Te desprendiste tan de repente que, para cuando quise alcanzarte y decirte que yo podía llegar a sentirme del mismo modo que te sentías tú, fue demasiado tarde._

**-Volviste temprano-que observadora-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Luffy se irá...-respondí, casi sin ganas-Mañana...-**

**-¿Ya te despediste de él?-como que no le llamó la atención**

**-Intenté hacerlo...-confesé-Pero, no pude...-se acercó, pegada al filo de mis palabras-¡Siquiera fui capaz de darle las gracias...!-ahí, bajé la cabeza-¡Soy un desastre...!-**

**-Oye, tranquila-el abrazo, me hizo bien-Estoy segura que Luffy está al tanto de cómo te sientes-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-empecé de adentro y me agarré fuerte-¡No quiero que se vaya, Nojiko!-fui sincera-¡Lo quiero demasiado, como para perderlo!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.08+**

_Decirselo a ella, no fue la mejor de las salidas, pero... como que tú no me dejaste otra. Te fuiste tan así de una que, siquiera intenté pararte, porque tú me diste a entender que no querías eso. Al contrario, me diste a entender que querías huir, porque lo que sentías estaba mal y porque, pese a que yo lo supiera o no, no ibamos a llegar a ninguna parte tendiendo del hilo de semejante junta de cosas que no estaban claras._

_Como era de esperarse, te acobardaste luego de dar el siguiente paso y te ocultaste donde yo no pudiera verte, para partirte al medio y mostrarte como realmente eras: un chico débil que necesitaba que alguien más lo levantara. Pero..._

_Eras tan necio en ese sentido que, siquiera pedías ayuda. Aunque querías estar de pie, te guardabas las ganas y te quedabas reducido en un espacio ajeno, donde nada podía tocarte y mucho menos, hacerte daño. Armaste una especie de coraza contra el mundo, una vez que abriste la boca bien grande y ahí te quedaste, esperando que alguno de los demás se apareciera por tus lados y te sacara de ahí, sin importar la hora que fuera y mucho menos, la fecha._

_Porque a ti sólo te importaban un par de cosas y como habías perdido el control del tiempo, habías perdido el interés en mantener el orden que tú mismo les plantaste. Porque, te desorganizaste de sólo conocerme y te caiste a un pozo ciego, del que ahora no podías salir. Y yo, yo que estaba bien lejos de donde estabas tú..._

_**TE OÍA GRITAR.**_

_Te sentía llorar, sobre esa cama fría y ese techo que no te protegía de la lluvia, ahogándote en un mar que llevaba mi nombre y de paso, tu apellido. Te sentía tan lejos y a la vez, tan cerca... que me dio la impresión, que estabas del otro lado de la puerta con la que jugaban mis dedos, en el intento de comprender la última de tus jugadas._

_**-¡Quiero ser sincero, de veras que quiero! ¡Pero, no puedo! ¡Contigo, no puedo!-**_

_Y tuve yo que preguntarte por qué. Tuve que atacarte, para que te sintieras en desventaja y escaparas por el primer hoyo, que yo te mostré de buena que era con los idiotas como tú. _

_Pero, Luffy... ¡tú no lo entendías! Lo mío contigo, iba más allá de las pocas cosas que habíamos compartido, en el transcurso del corto viaje. Lo mío contigo, iba más allá de esas cuentas que tenía sin pagar y que llenaban la mesa de números, sobrándoles siempre el último cero. Lo mío contigo, iba más allá de cualquiera de las cosas diarias y tú lo sabías. Que ese sentimiento al que tú reconocías como propio, estaba rompiendo las barreras de tus propios límites y por eso, tenías miedo de dejarlo salir. Tenías miedo de dejarlo salir, porque tenías miedo de salir tú. Porque, romper la coraza que ahora mismo te protegía de mi luz, significaba enfrentar al mundo con la frente en alto y tus ojos, tanto como tú..._

_**NO ESTABAN LISTOS PARA CHOCAR CON EL SOL.**_

**-Tal vez debas darle tiempo-la escuché del otro lado del cuarto-Debió ser difícil para él, decirte algo como eso-**

**-Lo sé...-me puse de tu lado-Sé que tengo que darle tiempo...-completé-Pero, no nos queda mucho...-**

**-Sí-fue cortante-En eso, tienes razón-y no para mi gusto-Ese chico se va mañana a primera hora-me recordó-Si quieres resolver las cosas con él-para lo cual estaba bien dispuesta-Tendrás que hacerlo ahora-**

**-¿Qué se supone que le diga, Nojiko?-porque, no sabía con que demonios enfrentarte-Cuando lo vea...-fui más precisa-¿Qué se supone que le diga?-**

**-No quieres que se vaya, ¿cierto?-fue directo al grano-¿Por qué no empiezas desde ahí?-**

**-¿Eh?-eso, si que no me lo esperaba**

**-Estoy segura que Luffy querrá saber el por qué-ahí, sonrió-Después de todo, es de ti de quién estamos hablando-eso, me sonó raro-Y según lo que entendí-que fue casi toda la historia-Eres como una debilidad para ese novato-**

**-¿Una...?-me quedé pensando-¿Debilidad?-**

**-La noche es larga, Nami-me cambió de tema o, sólo me pareció-Y las puertas están abiertas, por si quieres irte-**

**-Nojiko...-me dejó sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-Ve a buscarlo, cuando te sientas segura-me dio un buen consejo-Y arregla las cosas con tu capitán, ¿de acuerdo?-como que me lo pidió-Está más que claro, que él está desesperado por recuperar lo que sea que tenga contigo-**

_Por primera vez, ese cuarto me pareció inmenso. El calco de sus palabras, quedó escrito por encima de mi pecho y algo dentro, bien adentro... se rompió. Se partió en mis manos y me tiró un par de direcciones posibles, una vez que ella levantó la vista y me dejó a oscuras; a espaldas de esa noche sin luna. Y yo... _

_Yo que me estaba volviendo así de débil como me conociste tú, me achiqué en el último rincón de esas cuatro paredes y me abracé hasta el fondo, de sólo recordar la sonrisa que me mostraste ese día. La misma que me diste mil veces y que yo grabé en las puertas de mi corazón, únicamente con la intención de creer que había otra clase de mundo a mis espaldas y que tú estabas aquí para mostrarmelo. Pero... _

_Estando las tijeras a punto de cortar nuestro hilo, me daba que las cosas no iban a terminar siendo como yo quería, si no como estaban diseñadas a ser. Después de todo, tú perdiste el control del tiempo y yo... _

_**FALLÉ EN EL INTENTO DE QUERER DETENERLO. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.09+**

_Y quizás lo hice mucho más de la cuenta, por como la lluvia empezó a aplacar mi corazón._

_Sentí como si mis emociones estuvieran tiradas en un plato, esperando que tú te las comieras y decidieras que hacer con ellas. Como si tú tuvieras control absoluto sobre mí y pudieras hacer conmigo, lo que estuviera a tu antojo. Como si yo ya no gozara de la libertad que me regalaste de brazos bien abiertos y que yo te arranqué de las manos, cuando el Imperio de Arlong cayó._

_Sentí como si estuviera presa en una jaula, como si me hubieran cortado las alas y privado de lo poco que se hacía llamar __**"MÍO"**__. Sentí como si siguiera encerrada en lo más alto de esa torre, esperando de rodillas que tú me sacaras de adentro y me hicieras sonreír, como supiste hacerlo alguna vez._

_Sentí como si estuviera metida dentro de una burbuja, llamándote a gritos para que me rescataras, siendo incapaz de reconocer tu voz y mucho menos, tu respuesta. _

_Como si me hubiera vuelto sorda de la noche a la mañana, para no percatarme de tu presencia y pasar por alto, el dolor que estabas tejiendo y no precisamente a mis pies. Despegándome de cualquier huella de cariño, arañándote el corazón hasta el filo de las venas, destrozando lo poco vivo que te quedaba adentro y que se hacía llamar como me llamabas tú._

_**-Nami...-**_

_Era sencillo, ¿verdad?, el modo que usabas para llamarme._

_Ese susurro que se parecía al eco del viento, ese llanto que se colaba por mi ventana y que me chistaba despacio; pidiéndome una sola cosa: que fuera al punto de encuentro. _

_**ERA SENCILLO, ¿VERDAD?**_

_Lástima que no era igual de sencillo, el hecho de escucharte. Porque..._

_Me llegabas hasta el fondo y me rompías en los pocos pedazos que se podía romper mi corazón y ahí, me dejabas. _

_Me dejabas a mi suerte y me pedías imposibles, pasando por alto como me sentía por dentro y como no podía sentirme por fuera. Porque..._

_Tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte que, prefería quedarme donde estaba, que salir a buscarte. De alguna manera, quería protegerte de lo que no pude protegerte antes y darte a entender que, era mejor que te fueras. Porque..._

_Una chica como yo, sólo iba a hacerte sufrir y no era justo, que derrocharas tu tiempo en alguien que no más quería hacertelo perder. Ya bastante tenía con la cosa de haberte hecho perder la cordura en esa batalla que no tenía nada que ver contigo, como para también lidiar con las heridas que tenías grabadas en el pecho._

_Ya había tenido suficiente de ti y la verdad, no estaba segura de querer más. Porque, por más que dijera que no quería que te fueras... sabía perfectamente lo que representaría para mí, que te desprendieras para siempre de mi mundo. _

_Todo volvería a ser como era antes, sólo que sin la presencia de Bellemere-san. Volvería a ocuparme de las cosas de las que me ocupaba antes y dedicaría mi tiempo a cumplir mi sueño y el de la gente que decía estar conmigo. Todo se volvería lo mismo que era antes y tú, pasarías a ser tan sólo un punto negro que no llegó a volverse blanco; sólo porque yo no quise._

_Entonces, esas palabras que dijiste a la fuerza, no valdrían nada y podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas._

_**OLVIDANDO EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO, POR COMPLETO.**_

_Pero... ¡yo no quería nada de eso!_

_No quería arrancarte de donde estabas impreso y mucho menos, borrarte de mi historia. _

_Al contrario, quería que siguieras estando donde estabas ahora mismo y encontrarte en el lugar de siempre, para decirte que yo también me sentía como te sentías tú. _

_Y así hacerte entender que no estabas solo y que yo, podía acompañarte tan lejos como tú quisieras, si era que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Porque..._

_No quería abandonar mis tierras, pero... tampoco quería dejar de sujetar tu mano. No quería desprenderme de tus dedos y mucho menos, despojarme de tu sonrisa. No quería dejar de ver tus ojos, de tocar la luz de tu cara y mucho menos, olvidar que existías._

_Al contrario, quería retenerte, si era que tenía la oportunidad y abrirte bien la cabeza, para hacerte entrar que las cosas no eran tan negras como parecían ser y que, aunque estuvieramos pasando por una temporada gris, yo podía mostrarte el mismo blanco que ese día me mostraste tú a mí._

_Porque, más allá de todas las cosas, quería acompañarte en lo que te quedaba de camino y demostrarte que, muy en el fondo, algo me habías cambiado._

_**Y PARA BIEN.**_

_Por eso, no esperé por su empujoncito esa vez y me salí sola._

_Crucé esa puerta que me separaba de las afueras y te busqué hasta el filo de mis ojos, esperando no tener que levantar la voz. Sin embargo... la razón se me partió al medio, cuando pisé fuerte el suelo y me choqué con tus pasos, a mitad del camino. _

_Tus ojos, tu cara, tu boca... cada detalle tuyo, me heló la sangre y me dejó colgando de un hilo, que usé para sostenerme y no caer sobre la tierra mojada. Porque... ya para mojada, estaba yo y no necesitaba de unas cuantas gotas más para darme por enterada, que tú..._

_**ESTABAS LLORANDO.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.010+**

_Sí... por mucho que me costara reconocerlo, estabas llorando._

_Estabas roto, partido, quebrado frente a mis ojos y yo, siquiera estaba haciendo algo para cambiar tu estado. _

_Al contrario, era como si me diera gusto que estuvieras así, como si muy en el fondo te lo merecieras. Después de todo..._

_Tus horas estaban contadas y por lo que se veía, ibas a dejarme atrás. _

_Fueran ciertas o no tus palabras, ibas a tomar tu bolso, empacar tus heridas y seguir ese viaje; que terminaría por convertirte en la misma basura que Arlong. Y yo..._

_La verdad que por más interesada que estuviera en hacerte cambiar de parecer, no estaba dispuesta a cederte mis horas, para que te quedaras aquí y te volvieras una bestia, sin corazón y sin alma. _

_Por supuesto que quería hacer hasta lo imposible para que te quedaras de mi lado, pero... si estaba en tu naturaleza ser lo mismo que él, entonces me arrancaría de este sentimiento y te dejaría ser, lo que estabas destinado a ser._

_**UN SUCIO Y MALDITO PIRATA.**_

_Dejaría que me arrancaras los sueños, que me mataras las esperanzas y que de paso, me enterraras junto con ellas. _

_Porque, la verdad, estaba un poco cansada de estar de pie y tú, me estabas quebrando demasiado._

_Me estabas volviendo tan débil como en un principio y haciéndome vivir los encuentros, que no se dieron entre los dos; cuando pisamos el mismo barco. Porque..._

_Estabamos por separarnos y la idea de tener que dejarme donde no me querías dejar, te jodía un poco. Después de todo..._

_Vendiste tu alma al diablo para poder rescatarme y que ahora, yo no quisiera irme contigo, daba vuelta tu maldita estrategia. _

_Por supuesto, yo nunca tuve pensado irme contigo, pero... me chocaste tanto con esos gritos que, mi corazón se abrió y se cerró, al mismo tiempo._

_Me despertaste de un largo sueño y todo aquello que no debía sentir por los de tu clase, se pegó a mi piel y no me dejó ser._

_Por eso ahora, me partía tan adentro tu dolor. _

_Porque no podía verte, porque no quería verte, ¡porque no quería correr el riesgo de perderte! _

_Sabía perfectamente que era un poco tarde para reconocerlo pero, algo te traías conmigo y la verdad, yo moría por saber que tanto era eso que me ocultabas. Sin embargo... _

_Tu repentina caída y tu depresión, quizás profunda, me pusieron en un ángulo donde no me sentí cómoda y mucho menos, bien recibida. De acuerdo, tú viniste a buscarme y yo te encontré en el intento de poder hablarte, pero... eso no cambiaba para nada el orden de la situación y mucho menos, lo que el silencio estaba por ocasionar. Después de todo, tú tenías mucho que decir y yo..._

_**TAMBIÉN TENÍA LO MÍO.**_

**-Luffy...-fue lo primero que me salió y lo último, también**

**-Tenía ganas de verte, ¿sabes?-eso, si que no me lo esperaba-Después de lo que te dije...-que fue poco-Me sentí como un idiota...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-**

**-Nami, yo te quiero...-me cortaste, otra vez con lo mismo-Y más allá de todo, no me arrepiento de eso...-me diste a entender-Pero, aún queriéndote así...-que la verdad, yo no sabía cuanto-No puedo quedarme contigo...-**

**-¿No puedes o no quieres?-porque, estabas dando vueltas**

**-No puedo...-repetiste-Aunque quiera, no puedo...-**

**-Ya veo...-como que me desilucioné**

**-Yo tengo un camino que seguir, ¿sabes?-me cambiaste de tema-Un sueño que cumplir...-fuiste más amplio-Sería genial que tú formaras parte de todo eso, pero...-**

**-¿Pero...?-me quedé esperando por el resto**

**-Si te quedas aquí...-que ya lo habías dado por sentado-Me temo que eso será imposible, Nami...-**

**-¿Quieres que vaya contigo, entonces?-fui al grano-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Luffy?-**

**-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...-eso, me sonó de otra parte-Desde aquí, sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas...-eso, me llegó hasta el fondo-Eres mi amiga, después de todo...-**

**-Luffy...-me dejaste sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-Sé que amas tu pueblo...-pusiste cosas en el medio-Y la verdad, no quiero ser yo quién te separe de él...-que amable de tu parte-Por eso, no te pedí que me acompañaras...-te explicaste-Zoro dijo que estarías mejor en un lugar como este, que al lado de alguien como yo...-**

**-¿Y tú qué crees?-porque, eso era lo que importaba**

**-Últimamente no sé que creer, Nami...-eso, dolió-Siquiera sé que tanto pasa conmigo...-como que te jodía, esa parte-Y como que me choca, ¿sabes?-seguiste hablando solo-Se supone que ya debería conocerme de memoria...-la verdad que sí-¡Y sin embargo...!-**

**-No...-de algún modo, me lo vi venir-No llores...-hasta te lo supliqué-Por lo que más quieras...-que no sabía que tanto era-No llores, Luffy...-**

**-¡Es que yo...!-ahí, me mataron tus ojos-No quiero esto, ¿sabes?-eso sí que lo sentí-Por más que sea lo correcto...-porque, sabías que lo era-No lo quiero...-me diste a entender-¡No lo quiero...!-dijiste más fuerte-¡No lo...!-**

**-Ya basta...-te abracé en el intento desesperado de que cerraras la boca-Por favor...-me destrocé, a mi manera-Ya basta...-y me rompí, en tus brazos-¡Si no quieres irte, no lo hagas...!-te di libertad para que te quedaras-¡Pero, por lo que más quieras...!-volví sobre lo mismo, como si fuera algo de lo más natural-¡Ya no sigas!-**


	11. Chapter 11

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.011+**

_Ese día tuvimos demasiado de los dos, tú y yo._

_Las cosas que __**"técnicamente"**__ empezaron bien, ahora estaban para el diablo y el poco encanto que tenía nuestra relación, se estaba hundiendo en tus charcos. _

_No porque así lo quisieras tú, no porque así lo quisiera yo, simplemente... el tiempo no jugaba a nuestro favor y mucho menos, las manecillas del reloj. Estabamos parados en medio de una sala, que siquiera tenía cuatro paredes y a la cual, le faltaban las sillas. Por más increíble que pareciera, no podíamos lidiar contra el cansancio, nos ganaba sin la necesidad de esforzarse. Nos llevaba de aquí para allá, nos partía mil veces y nosotros seguíamos sin accionar movimiento. _

_Al contrario, dejabamos que nos castigara con piedras y nos diera con látigos, como si nos merecieramos un trato como ese y no el que nos queríamos dar. Porque..._

_La cosa del cariño no sólo venía de tu parte, yo también tenía algo que ver y, aunque me costara reconocerlo, fui la que te llevó al punto en el que estabas tirado ahora. Fui la que te buscó, la que te cargó, la que te arrancó de tus ideales y te dio otros; sólo para que me eligieras por encima de todo y te olvidaras de lo que realmente te importaba._

_**PARA QUE SÓLO TE IMPORTARA YO.**_

_Actué egoísta, me dejé atrapar por la ambición y cuando tú viniste a sacarme de mi propio pozo, lloré. Me rompí entera para que tú me vieras y me quedé esperando, me quedé esperando que me agarraras bien fuerte y me abrieras los ojos; que bastante cerrados los tenía yo. Sin embargo..._

_Esa situación fue tan incómoda que, no me quedaban buenos recuerdos de ella y cada vez que pasaba por mi cabeza, tus gritos me volvían sorda. Y ahora... la cosa no era muy diferente ahora. No estabas gritando, pero... a cambio, estabas llorando y yo, no sabía que diablos hacer para que te callaras un poco y te estuvieras más tranquilo._

_Estabas tan quebrado y querías tanto seguir así que, yo no más te di permiso y lugar a que pudieras partirte seguro y hasta el fondo, si así tú lo querías. Te di permiso para que me usaras como escudo y te hundí en la tierra, para que no se te rompieran los huesos que tenías pegados al alma._

_De alguna manera, intenté protegerte de lo que vendría después y me salió mal. Fallé en la idea de mantenerte lejos del dolor y te ocasioné uno más grande, cuando te obligué a ser sincero conmigo. Te puse en la peor situación de todas y te abrí hasta el fondo, pasando por alto que eso significaría verte débil y vulnerable a todo eso, que era vulnerable yo. Te volví la misma cosa que me pesaba ser y te dejé a tu suerte, como tú nunca me dejaste a mí. Te abandoné cuando me pediste que me quedara contigo y te tiré a esas aguas, de las que antes, me sacaste tú._

_Y ahora, ahora que era conciente de mi maldito error, ahora que sabía cuan mal había estado contigo... _

_**NO ERA CAPAZ DE HACER NADA PARA QUE TE SINTIERAS MEJOR Y EN CASA.**_

**-¿Ya te cansaste de llorar?-porque, por primera vez en la noche, escuché tu silencio**

**-Perdón...-como era de esperarse, siquiera respondiste-Estoy haciendo que te sientas incómoda, ¿cierto?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-era para preguntártelo, la verdad**

**-Después de todo lo que pasaste...-apenas podía sentir que estabas presente-Estoy haciéndote sufrir...-te diste cuenta solo-Y sin derecho...-**

**-Luffy...-que estuvieras mal, me hizo sentir similar**

**-Está bien que te quiera y todo eso...-dado que no te arrepentías-Pero, de ahí a lastimarte...-cosa que no te gustaba ni medio-Como que no quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Eh?-no esperaba que me dijeras algo como eso**

**-No quiero lastimarte, Nami...-confesaste y te agarraste fuerte-Aún si te lo mereces...-lo pusiste en duda-No quiero...-repetiste, desde adentro-No quiero...-**

**-Si te hace sentir mejor...-porque, estabas bastante mal-Yo tampoco quiero lastimarte, Luffy...-te di a saber-No quiero y no puedo...-**

**-Nami...-intentaste contener las lágrimas pero, no pudiste**

**-¿Sabes?-mis dedos resbalaron por tu cara-Siempre pensé que los tipos como tú, se merecían eso de sufrir...-la verdad que sí-Pero tú eres un buen chico, Luffy...-de eso, estaba bien segura-Por eso, creo que te mereces todo lo contrario...-**

**-¿Qué...?-lo último, te llegó hasta el fondo**

**-Más allá de que seas un pirata o no...-porque, eso era lo que eras-Quiero que seas quién quieras ser...-confesé-Que hagas todo lo que tengas ganas de hacer...-te di la libertad que tanto necesitabas-Que cumplas tu sueño...-porque, una vez que estuvieras en la cima del mundo, todos sabrían de tu existencia-Que seas feliz...-de alguna manera, me despedí-Que lo tengas todo...-terminé, justa-Absolutamente todo...-**

**-¿No crees que es un poco mucho?-te sentí un poco más claro-Digo, tanta cosa para una sola persona...-te explicaste-Y encima para mí...-esa parte, no te gustaba demasiado-Como que no lo merezco, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-ahí, te soltaste solo**

**-Está bien si puedo tener todo eso que tú quieres que tenga...-hiciste largo el asunto-Pero, no quiero conseguirlo solo...-fuiste preciso-Si de veras me merezco todas esas cosas...-me tomaste fuerte y me miraste fijo-Quiero que tú me las des...-sonaste decidido-En persona...-**

**-¿Quieres decir que...?-de alguna manera, me tiraste una indirecta**

**-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Nami...-contestaste, sin que yo te preguntara-Ahora...-**


	12. Chapter 12

**+REFLEJO +**

**+STAGE.012+**

_Vaya manera que tenías de pedir las cosas, la verdad._

_Venir a decirme que querías me fuera contigo, como si fuera algo de lo más natural, ¿acaso no pensabas antes de abrir la boca?_

_De acuerdo, estabas en todo tu derecho de decir lo que estuviera a tu antojo, pero... como que había un límite y tú te estabas pasando de la raya._

_O sea, podías decirme cómo te sentías al respecto y todo eso, pero... de ahí a hacerme una petición tan grande como esa, había un espacio gigante._

_Espacio por el que yo me sentía amenazada y a espaldas de la pared. Era como si me acusaras de un crímen que no había cometido y como si la sentencia, fuera irme contigo. Metiéndome de lleno a esas aguas peligrosas, donde tú me decías que había una que otra aventura._

_Por supuesto, eso iba bien contigo, porque tú tenías el corazón y el alma puestos en todo, pero... yo no era tan así. _

_El mundo no me sonrió tanto como a ti y aprendí pocas cosas en el camino, más a ser dura. Me privé de mis propios derechos, de mis propios deseos, de mis propios sueños; para no salir herida y ahora tú me estabas poniendo sobre ese mismo punto, que yo tanto me esmeraba en esquivar._

_Sí, era bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de perseguir lo que quería, por lo que si me venías con eso a la cara; no te lo iba a discutir. _

_Estaba tan cerrada a lo que me esperaba afuera que, tenía miedo que me tomaras de la mano y me mostraras todas esas cosas que yo por mi cuenta, me negaba a ver. Después de todo..._

_Parecer tan decidida y tan dispuesta a lo que no tenía que ver conmigo, no era mi estilo y no tenía pensado cambiarlo, aunque tú me lo pidieras de rodillas. Porque, en ese sentido, no me podías dominar y yo, desde mi lado de la cuerda, no te iba a ceder mi voluntad tan fácilmente. Sin embargo..._

_Una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta, hacerlo. _

_La verdad que, haciéndote frente era bastante mala y por eso, tú me ganabas sin siquiera tener ventaja. Porque, viéndote desde el punto desde el que yo te veía, tenías pocas cartas a tu favor y no sabías como usarlas. Porque..._

_Sabías perfectamente que, si tan sólo te dignabas a tirarme la mano, terminaría por estar a tus pies y a tu entera disposición. Por supuesto, ibas a tener que trabajar para conseguir semejante premio, no me iba a regalar de la noche a la mañana. Pero..._

_Como que lo tuyo conmigo, era más fuerte que yo y me bajaba las defensas hasta el fondo del hueco, en el que creía estar segura y lejos de todo eso que tenía que ver contigo. Pero..._

_**COMO SIEMPRE, ESTABA EQUIVOCADA.**_

_Porque sí, podía mover las cosas de lugar y darles el orden que se me antojara, pero a ti... a ti si que no te iba a mover._

_Estabas tan tieso y tan pegado a donde estaba yo que, si se me ocurría arrancarte los pies de la tierra, terminaría por arrancarme yo también. _

_Y la verdad, como que no estaba preparada para dejar este mundo y entregarme ciega al tuyo. Porque..._

_Temía a los cambios pero, por encima de todas las cosas, temía a lo que podría llegar a sentir por ti. _

_El sólo hecho de estar al tanto de cómo te sentías tú respecto a mí, ya me ponía en una situación bastante incómoda, que encima me acorralaba por delante y por detrás. Y la verdad, ya tenía suficiente con eso, como para también volverme transparente, quedando desnuda a tus pies._

_El sólo pensarlo, ya me daba vueltas y el verlo como un blanco posible, me estaba volviendo loca. Porque..._

_Lo mío contigo, no estaba bien y sabía perfectamente que tenía que pararlo. Pero, intentar pararte a ti, era como hacerle frente a una tormenta y querer predecirla; a sabiendas que era casi imposible. Y, si ya era imposible ponerle freno al mal tiempo, entonces intentar ponertelo a ti... _

_**NO TENÍA CASO.**_

**-Estoy pidiéndote imposibles, ¿cierto?-tiraste, por mi cara**

**-No...-negué, lo poco que pude-No es eso...-hice un tanto más larga mi respuesta-Es sólo que...-**

**-No hace falta que me mientas, Nami...-me dejaste a la mitad-Si no quieres venir conmigo...-cosa que no había dado por sentado-No tienes nada más que decírmelo...-vaya, qué maduro-Entenderé que prefieras quedarte en casa...-sí, eso decías-O lo intentaré, al menos...-**

**-Luffy...-intenté llegar al fondo del asunto y sólo llegué a tu nombre**

**-Eres una buena chica, ¿sabes?-no me diste oportunidad de decir mucho-Y te agradezco todo eso que me dijiste antes...-como que no me lo esperaba-Estaba bien caído por esa cosa de dejarte que, no me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño...-**

**-¿Eh?-lo último que faltaba, que te pusieras a pensar ahora**

**-Gracias...-sacaste de adentro, con una pequeña sonrisa-Por abrirme los ojos...-fuiste más claro-Te debo una...-**

**-Luffy...-me llegaste hasta el fondo, más a los ojos-¡Luffy...!-**

**-O-Oye...-como que te diste cuenta de lo que estaba por venir-No irás a llorar, ¿o sí?-**

**-¡Yo...!-me sostuve de mi propio cuerpo-¡Quiero irme...!-**

**-Ya...-me pegaste tanto a tu pecho, que me dolió-No tienes por qué gritar, tonta...-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-busqué cómo defenderme y tus brazos, me acorralaron-¡De veras, quiero...!-**

**-Puedes volver conmigo, si así lo quieres...-me cortaste, serio-Pero, ya no llores...-pusiste condiciones-Por favor...-**


	13. Chapter 13

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.013+**

_Que me dieras permiso, fue lo más curioso, de todo lo que vino después (por no decir, lo único)._

_O sea, ya era cosa tuya, eso de hundirte hasta el fondo y salir a la superficie en busca de aire, pero... ¿era para tanto?_

_Después de todo, era cosa mía si lloraba o no, que así como tu te sentías mal; yo estaba en derecho de sentirme igual. Pero..._

_Como que para ti, no era tan pareja la cosa. Al contrario..._

_Me daba la impresión de que teníamos puestos diferentes y que no estabas para nada interesado en que yo ocupara el tuyo. Después de todo, cada uno estaba en la punta opuesta en la que estaba el otro y había que hacer algo con eso, lástima que no supieramos bien qué. Porque..._

_Todo sería distinto si supieramos como actuar, en vez de estar como estabamos ahora: esposados al mundo y cerrados a nuestras posibilidades de escape._

_No era que fueramos a vivir aislados del resto y rompiendo reglas sobre la tierra, pero... tampoco ibamos a hacer algo tan distinto a eso. Después de todo, involucrarnos como estabamos involucrándonos nosotros, estaba mal y siquiera teníamos pensado pararlo. _

_No era que nos pareciera divertido meter la pata hasta el fondo y volverla a sacar, pero... tampoco se nos hacía algo desconocido y prohíbido en la era en la que vivíamos nosotros._

_Eramos ladrones, piratas, ese tipo de estrategias estaban pegadas a nuestra piel y no podíamos desquitarnos de ellas; aunque así lo quisieramos._

_Estabamos como fichados por los de arriba e intentar cambiar nuestra identidad después de tanto tiempo, como que no tenía caso. _

_Al fin y al cabo, si nos quedabamos solos sobre lo que decía ser nuestro, al menos nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Aprenderíamos a querernos hasta por debajo de los huesos y a asumir la responsabilidad de necesitarnos, en las noches frías. Porque..._

_El camino que teníamos pensado seguir, no era nada fácil y andando cada uno por su lado, no ibamos a llegar a ninguna parte o al menos, a buen puerto no._

_Y viéndote a ti, viéndome a mí, no tenía dudas de que ibamos a terminar mal y en la misma posición que estabamos ahora, sólo que un lugar completamente distinto. _

_¡Que querernos no era la salvación y mucho menos, la cura de nada! ¡Que no más ibamos a lograr perdernos hasta el fondo y caernos a un hoyo, del que no nos iba a sacar nadie y donde siquiera, ibamos a acabar juntos! ¡Que el destino se iba a encargar de separarnos y hacernos entender (por nuestra cuenta), que estabamos yendo mucho más lejos de lo que teníamos permitido y que, aunque no nos gustara, ibamos a tener que parar!_

_En pocas palabras, si no le poníamos un freno a toda esta locura nosotros mismos..._

_**ALGUIEN MÁS IBA A HACERLO POR LOS DOS.**_

_Y como que a mí, no me gustaba para nada la idea. _

_Que un desconocido se metiera en mis cosas y me dijera como tenía que hacerlas, no me sentaba para nada bien y siquiera era mi estilo. Porque..._

_Sí, los mayores podían poner manos en el asunto y sugerirte una que otra salida, pero... de ahí a decidir por ti, había un espacio enorme que, siquiera ellos podían traspasar._

_Que nosotros ya eramos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para decidir si queríamos equivocarnos o no, como para que algún otro se metiera y nos dijera que dieramos un paso para adelante o si no, dos para atrás; que la cosa no era tan difícil como para pensársela tanto como nos la estabamos pensando tú y yo. Pero..._

_**¡QUE ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO!**_

_Todo no pasaba por el hecho de saber que estaba bien o que estaba mal, había otros detalles de por medio y nadie los veía, siquiera tú, siquiera yo. _

_Y era que..._

_Estabamos como ciegos frente a nuestra propia relación y por más que nos mirabamos a la cara, no encontrabamos explicación alguna a lo que nos estaba pasando. _

_Estabamos metidos el uno en el otro y no podíamos descifrar los interrogantes que había tirados sobre la mesa; porque teníamos miedo de dar vuelta la carta equivocada. Porque..._

_Estabamos tan al borde, tan a la deriva, tan a punto de explotar que, si hacíamos otra mala jugada, ibamos a terminar por destrozarnos y no queríamos llegar a hacernos tanto daño. _

_Ya que, de una forma u otra, nos queríamos por igual y aunque no entendíamos bien de qué iba todo eso, el propósito de intentar algo nuevo estaba en nuestras manos y teníamos pensado aprovecharlo._

_Tú más que yo, quizás, que te encerraste en mis ojos y te acercaste despacio, manchándome la cara con esa agua que, llegó hasta la punta de mi boca, para entrar al corazón y no volver a salir; jamás. _

_Me llegaste a los labios de tal manera en esos momentos que, no fui capaz de explicar y que, no mucho más tarde, me hizo temblar. Porque..._

_Me acorralaste contra una pared casi invisible y me agarraste fuerte de los brazos, entrando con una desesperación que me envenenó las venas después, haciéndome chillar hasta el fondo. Abriendo las puertas sin mi permiso, suplicándome que te dejara pasar, que el espacio entre los dos ya estaba demasiado grande, como para dejarlo crecer aún más. Y yo..._

_Que estaba tan pegada al límite de mi paciencia y a bordes de perder la cordura, cerré los ojos y me entregué a ti._

_**CON MOÑO Y TODO.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.014+**

_Recordé entonces, ese día. Recordé los gestos, las palabras, los pasos que di y no di, las manos que agarré y que solté; bajo ese árbol, bajo ese charco. _

_Recordé cada letra, cada línea, cada trazo y me derrumbé en el espacio vacío que había para que yo me echara a llorar._

_Porque era demasiado como para poder sostenerlo, porque estaba demasiado quebrada como para volverme a levantar; porque simplemente no me lo podía imaginar._

_Aprendí tan poco eso de __**"vivir sin ti" **__que, me agarré de las telas y tiré mi alma, al mismo mar de ese entonces._

_Lo recordaba, ni que hubiera sido ayer. Lo verde, lo blanco, la luz que nos daba el sol y ese llanto que, siquiera tú fuiste capaz de calmar. Estaba tan rota entonces que, esas palabras de apoyo y el abrazo que me vino después, me sirvieron para agarrarme de lo seguro y volver a sonreír. Y... me sentí tan segura, tan protegida en esos brazos que cuando me soltaste, sentí frío._

_El hielo se rompió a mis pies y me mojó, tanto que temblé. Me deshice en mil pedazos y tú me atajaste justo a tiempo, para perderte en el vacío y dejarte llevar por los malos ejemplos._

_Porque las cadenas de tu corazón, se partieron y avanzaste ciego por un territorio desconocido, dejando tus marcas por todas partes; manchándome de una vez y para siempre. Y yo... _

_Yo que estaba perdida en ese universo que apenas conocía, rendí mis brazos, me agarré fuerte y me abrí al sabor de tu boca, que me envenenó después._

_Porque, tus dedos bajaron hasta el fondo, rompieron mi ropa y entraron al pico de mi piel; arrastrándome a una tierra poco firme, tirándome sobre una arena que se ganó un gusto bastante raro, cuando salió el sol._

_Chocamos ni que fueramos un par de extraños y caímos sobre un peso que, nos resultó pesado después. Porque nos vimos de lleno y eso, hizo del camino, algo mucho más corto._

_Nuestros dedos se encontraron, nuestras manos se buscaron, nuestros labios se juntaron... en pocas palabras, la película terminó antes de echarse a rodar y fue precisamente ahí, donde el sabor de ese entonces, se repitió._

_En mi caída __**"sobre-actuada"**__ que, paraste con el brazo, llevándome de regreso a esa boca que me ansiaba tanto como la ansiaba yo; atrapando así al encanto que, por poco, no resbalaba por nuestros dedos. Por esas cuatro líneas, donde se reflejaba mi cuerpo y el calco de tus manos que, me envolvían y desvestían al mismo tiempo; como si estuvieramos en medio de una carrera y con todas las de ganar._

_Lástima que el destino llevara la delantera y nos entretuvieramos tanto, quedando cada vez más atrás. Pero..._

_¡Era que estar en tus brazos, era un sueño y ni hablar de tu boca! _

_Era como tocar el cielo con las manos y volver a caer, sobre las sábanas en que cai yo, cuando rompiste los hilos de mi desnudez. Porque, te deslizaste por encima de mi sujetador de una manera tan fugaz que, cuando diste con el filo de mis senos, me herizaste hasta el vientre y, la blusa tanto como la pollera, pasaron a segundo plano; cuando tu mano entró abajo en busca de la parte del fondo._

_Fue entonces que, yo chillé. Grité en el sonido de mis pripios huesos y partí tu boca, para liberarme de la prisión, en la que tenías encerrados a mis labios y rendí mi cuello al desliz de tu lengua, cerrando los ojos para no llorar._

_Así, presa del encanto, mordí mi boca para no tirar ese ruido quejoso y sentir hasta el fondo, los ataques que recibía por delante y por detrás, en un manoseo que me partió la piel y me abrió hasta las partes más profundas, cuando se me durmieron las piernas. Porque, me dominaste tan de frente que, cuando me tomaste la cara y me miraste a los ojos, lloré... no pude contenerme y lloré. Me rompí en todos los pedazos que podía llegar a romperme y me clavé a tu pecho, como si fuera un puñal. Te arañé la espalda, hasta oírte chillar y me dormí despacio, cuando me amarraste a tu cuerpo. _

_Y, fue todo eso tan rápido que, así como vagué entre sueños, desperté en medio de un hilo que estaba por romperse y que tú, arreglaste justo a tiempo para que no se echara a perder. Sin embargo, nada parecía ser lo mismo, para estos ojos que te observaban detalladamente, mientras tú dormías pegado a mi lado. Seguro, tranquilo, libre... así como tú querías ser, así como eras tú cuando estabas conmigo. Cuando me tocabas, cuando me mirabas, cuando me amabas... cuando, simplemente, me decías una que otra cosa; con el mismo principio y el mismo final: mi nombre._

**-Esto te dejará marcas, ¿sabes?-para poco, me daba la voz**

**-No me importa...-dijiste, pegado a tu sonrisa y los ojos apenas abiertos**

**-¿No te importa?-no me lo tragué-¿Cómo es eso?-**

**-Dije que quería estar contigo, ¿recuerdas?-sí, todavía no me fallaba la memoria**

**-También me dijiste que querías que me fuera contigo...-**

**-Exacto...-sonabas más animado que la vez anterior**

**-¿Exacto qué, Luffy?-porque, estabas dando vueltas**

**-Tú amas este pueblo, ¿no?-la verdad que sí-Está más que claro que vas a quedarte aquí y yo tendré que lanzarme solo al mar...-eso lo decidiste tú-Esta es la única manera de tenerte conmigo donde sea que vaya...-resolviste, maduro-Y que tú me tengas dando vueltas por aquí, por supuesto...-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, me dejó sin palabras**

**-Odio las despedidas...-confesaste desde adentro-Y la idea de tener que decirte adiós, no me gusta nada...-fuiste más claro-Así que...-diste vueltas, para mirarme-Dejemoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Sólo si prometes que no te echarás a llorar después...-te puse condiciones-No quiero hacer de pañuelo otra vez...-**

**-¡Trato hecho!-ahí, tu mano tocó el cielo-¡Nada de llantos!-**

**-¿Prometido?-puse mis ojos en ti, como en tu respuesta**

**-¡Prometido!-**


	15. Chapter 15

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.015+**

_Después de ir y venir contigo, ver tu sonrisa me hizo bien._

_Me dio la impresión de que las cosas estaban mejorando y que el castillo, estaba luchando tanto como estaba luchando yo, para no venirse abajo y despedirse de ti de la manera más apropiada. Después de todo..._

_Aunque tú detestaras tener que llegar a ese punto conmigo, ibamos a tener que vernos las caras en ese último momento y decirnos las palabras, que nos veníamos guardando desde el principio de este corto viaje. Porque..._

_De una forma u otra, sabíamos que todo iba a terminar ahí y que, no lo ibamos a poder cambiar. _

_Después de todo, pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes y nuestros ideales, siquiera eran los mismos. _

_Por más que compartieramos el pequeño espíritu de querer perseguir nuestros sueños de la mano, ese lazo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para resistir la tormenta que nos estaba cayendo encima y todo porque teníamos los huesos bien rotos. Tanto quizás que, hasta la idea de estar de pie, nos resultaba extraña y todo porque nos caímos temprano._

_Nos bajamos del barco tan pronto y sin escuchar la señal de los demás que, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estabamos pisando las tierras de esa maldita pesadilla. _

_Hasta me pareció una guerra perdida, ese intento de querer entenderte, ese intento de querer parar el dolor que me mostraron tus ojos; cuando te pegaste a mi boca._

_Sentí tantas cosas en ese preciso instante, fue como si el mar me salpicara la cara y me dejara la sal plantada en las mejillas, mientras tus ojos tiraban el agua al piso, pidiendo perdón. Pero..._

_**¿PERDÓN, POR QUÉ?**_

_¿Perdón, por tener que irte? ¿Perdón, por tener que dejarme, una vez que me recuperaste? ¿Perdón, por sentir lo que sentías? ¿Perdón, porque no te daba la cara para decirme que me querías? ¿Perdón, por qué y para qué?_

_Como que ahora no tenía caso hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero... cuando te derrumbaste a filos de mi vista, todo eso y mucho más, pasó por mi cabeza. _

_Tú que no estabas acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, ¿qué hacías poniéndote a semejante altura?_

_Después de todo, tenía entendido que los piratas no se arrepentían de nada y mucho menos, si le hacían daño a los demás, pero tú... una vez más, me demostraste que estaba completamente equivocada, al compararte con los de esa clase y todo por lo que me dijo ella._

_**-Ese chico no es Arlong, que te quede claro-**_

_Sí, ahora tenía bien claro que tú no eras Arlong, pero al principio... como que me costó verlo. _

_Después de todo, eran del mismo rango, hasta perseguían casi la misma ambición y, como los dos me querían de su lado... ¡ya, sólo me confundí!_

_Tanto quizás que, dudé de lo que tú esperabas de mí y me separé, antes de caer en tus redes, a sabiendas que ya lo había hecho. Porque, tu voz en alto y esas palabras fijas que me decías de vez en cuando, me dejaron con la boca abierta y no volví a cerrarla, hasta que tú no me callaste con la tuya. Y ahora... _

_Ahora todo eso me parecía un mal sueño, narrado como se me había antojado narrarlo a mí, dándote a ti el protagonismo que te merecías, robando cámara yo, con todo el drama que daba vueltas por mi cabeza; cada vez que tú te metías en mis cosas._

_Cosas que, de una forma u otra, pasaron a ser tuyas, dejándome rendida al abrazo que me diste, cuando la lluvia dejó de mojarme los pies. Sin dudas..._

_Esa fue la peor señal de todas las que pudiste haberme dado. Algo así, como un discurso silencioso que me dijo todo eso que tú no te atrevías a decirme; torturando a mi corazón a permanecer callado._

_**DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE.**_

**-Ya tienes que irte, ¿no?-quise adivinar y a la vez, no**

**-Sí...-me diste la razón-Ya casi es hora...-**

**-Luffy...-de alguna manera, intenté retenerte**

**-¿Qué?-y tú, dejaste que lo hiciera**

**-No olvides lo que me prometiste...-fui directo al grano-Quedamos en que...-**

**-Sí, ya sé...-me cortaste, como siempre-Nada de echarme a llorar, ¿eh?-**

**-Siquiera en el último momento...-eso, te lo rogué-Quiero que te vayas de aquí con una sonrisa...-**

**-Y lo haré...-aseguraste, encerrándome en tus brazos-Si veo que estás ahí, Nami...-**

**-Antes que salga el sol, estaré ahí...-eso, te lo juré-Lo prometo...-**

**-No es para que lo prometas...-sonaste un poco más animado-Pero, si eso te deja más tranquila...-la verdad que sí-Te estaré esperando en el punto de partida...-**

**-¿Aún si me lleva más tiempo de lo acordado?-**

**-Aún si te lleva todo el día...-ahí, te reíste-No me iré de aquí sin despedirme de ti, Nami...-**

**-¿Qué...?-me soltaste despacio, después de eso**

**-No es que quiera hacerlo, pero...-diste vueltas, sobre el tema de siempre-Se vale que nos digamos 'hasta pronto', ¿no?-como que querías al menos, decirme algo-En vez de despedirnos del todo...-**

**-Pero, si nos decimos 'hasta pronto'...-no parecía cosa nuestra, esa-Significa que...-**

**-Exacto...-me dejaste a la mitad-Significa que volveremos a vernos por ahí...-tiraste contento-Algún día...-**


	16. Chapter 16

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.016+**

_De alguna manera, con eso, me llenaste de seguridad._

_Contar con la posibilidad de volver a verte, era como un nuevo sueño para mí y tú, supiste sacar buen provecho de él._

_Me juraste cosas imposibles, me hiciste creer en todo eso mismo que creías tú y me regalaste un mundo completamente diferente al que yo conocía; haciéndome entender que todavía existían cosas buenas para las traidoras como yo._

_Que no te había mentido tanto como para echarme a llorar y que tú, estabas dispuesto a dejarmelas pasar todas, si por eso yo volvía a sonreír. Que tú habías luchado por una causa justa y para que a mí me entrara el significado de la palabra __**"LIBERTAD"**__. Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo, todo ese empeño que pusiste en la chica que era yo, parecía resbalar por el filo de nuestros dedos y tocar el suelo, como si fuera algo de lo más natural y todo porque el llanto nos estaba comiendo hasta la punta de la lengua. _

_Los gestos eran blancos, las frases eran mudas y el hueco que había entre los dos, crecía a pasos agigantados; como si debiera superarnos hasta en tamaño. Era algo así como una señal, como si no nos merecieramos el lugar que estabamos ocupando y alguien más debiera estar justo ahí, viviendo todo eso que nosotros teníamos prohíbido poder vivir; por ordenes de los de arriba. Sin embargo, poco nos importaba ahora lo que ellos esperaran de nosotros, que no les ibamos a hacer las cosas tan fáciles. _

_¿Querían que nos separaramos? ¡Pues, bien! Nos ibamos a separar, pero... iban a tener que bajar de lo alto, si era que querían que se diera tal cual estaba acordado; que yo no te iba a soltar de la noche a la mañana, aunque me lo pidieran por escrito._

_Había perdido tantas cosas en mi vida, tantos sueños, tantas personas y de paso el corazón que, que tú me regresaras todo eso y que de paso, me dieras todo lo que se hacía llamar tuyo, me abrió los ojos; tanto para bien como para mal._

_Y ahora, que estabamos en medio de la guerra de soltarnos las manos o seguir agarrados tan cual en un principio, no sabía que debía hacer contigo. De acuerdo, sabía que no podía retenerte, que tú tenías tu vida y tus cosas por seguir. También tenía en claro que, yo no era quién para agarrarte del brazo y decirte que no te lanzaras al mar. Después de todo, tu sueño estaba en medio de esas aguas y si no salías de aquí, tus dedos no lo iban a alcanzar. Pero, más allá de todo, sabía cuan imposible era poder tocar las puertas de tu corazón. Que mis palabras no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y sinceras, como para encontrar la llave y abrirme paso en ese mundo que se llamaba igual que tú y que, en ese momento tan gris, me mostró la luz que me hacía falta._

_**PARA PODER REÍR.**_

**-Luffy...-no esperaba que me salieras con una cosa como esa**

**-Animate, Nami...-porque, estaba bastante caída-Todo irá bien...-eso decías tú-Tanto para ti, como para mí...-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-porque, así parecía**

**-Muy en serio...-sí, eso decía tu tono de voz-Así que sonríe, ¿eh?-como que me pareció una más de tus tantas ordenes-Que están por venir buenos tiempos...-**

**-¿Buenos...?-me quedé pensando-¿Tiempos?-**

**-Así es...-dijiste, mostrándome los dientes-¿No era eso lo que querías, acaso?-**

**-Sí, pero...-como que puse obstáculos en mi camino**

**-Sin 'peros', ¿eh?-no me dejaste terminar-O me iré molesto de aquí...-como que pusiste condiciones-Y tú quieres que sonría hasta lo último, ¿no?-**

**-S-Sí...-te di la razón-Eso es lo que quiero...-**

**-Entonces, sonríe tú primero...-me diste permiso**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-De lo contrario, yo no lo haré...-hasta te cruzaste de brazos y todo**

**-Lu...-me dejaste en seco, cuando me cubriste con mi blusa**

**-Y no tomes frío...-dijiste más compuesto, terminando con tu chaleco-Quiero verte bien, cuando vayas a despedirme...-**

**-¿A qué te...?-ahí, te pusiste de pie**

**-Anda, ve a casa...-para eso, me diste una mano-Ya es tarde para que andes dando vueltas por ahí...-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-siquiera te di la mía, que ya me habías levantado**

**-¿Qué te dije?-me miraste concentrado-Nada de 'peros'...-**

**-¡Pero, Luffy...!-di vueltas sobre lo mismo-¡Tú no estás...!-**

**-Yo estoy bien...-cambiaste el semblante-Estaré bien...-arreglaste para ti mismo-Tú no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?-**

**-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!-chillé-¡Que más importante es que tú...!-lo otro, me lo guardé-Olvidalo...-**

**-¡De ninguna manera!-te negaste a hacerme caso-¡Termina lo que ibas a decir, ahora!-**

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-porque, no le veía el caso-¡Nada cambiará, aún si estás al tanto de cómo me siento!-**

**-¡Por supuesto que cambiará, tonta!-tiraste, el insulto-¿Qué no ves que por callarte, no podemos resolver las cosas?-**

**-¿Qué...?-vaya, eso sí que me llegó**

**-¡Pero, claro!-soltaste, bien alto-Tú estás bien así, ¿no?-como que te molestó-Después de todo, ¡te va mejor tener la boca cerrada que ser honesta!-**

**-¿Qué con eso?-no di brazo a torcer-¡Tú también te callas, cuando tienes que dar la cara!-**

**-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que seas una niñita cobarde?-sinceramente, te desconocía-¡Si no fuera por mí, aún seguirías llorando por los rincones!-**

**-¡Ni que hubieras hecho tanto por mí, idiota!-me defendí, aplastando el recuerdo**

**-¡Bien que le pediste ayuda a este idiota, cuando las cosas te salieron mal!-menos mal, que no lo reconocí**

**-¿Y con eso qué?-porque, llegué a mi límite-¡Ya no te necesito!-hasta te di vuelta la cara-¡Pierdete!-dije, desde el fondo-¡Largate a ese maldito mar y no regreses!-eso, hasta lo lloré-¡Nunca más!-**


	17. Chapter 17

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.017+**

_Hasta yo misma me sorprendí, de la dureza de esas palabras._

_Si bien me jodía la idea de que te fueras de aquí y me dejaras esperando por un día que no iba a llegar nunca, siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza echarte a gritos; para que me hicieras caso de una buena y maldita vez. _

_Después de todo, llevabas días enteros haciéndote el necio y aunque lo intenté, no pude hacerte cambiar de parecer. _

_Y, si bien al final te entró en la cabeza que lo nuestro era imposible, no di por seguro que lo hubieras entendido; porque tú siempre dabas de que hablar. _

_No era que te conociera de pies a cabeza pero, desde que tus pasos se cruzaron con los míos y tocaron la tierra mojada de nuestros abajos, me dio la sensación de que las cosas no estaban tan en orden como yo pensaba y todo porque me estaba callada._

_Si bien nunca me reprochaste el ser tan estúpida, tampoco te mostraste feliz de verme cargar con ese defecto. Al contrario, te quedaste de mi lado, a ver si podías cambiarlo; dándote cuenta tarde que algo como eso no se podía borrar y mucho menos, arreglar. Que, yo era así como era y siquiera todas tus modificaciones, iban a hacer de mí, la chica más perfecta sobre esta tierra. Que el East Blue era lo suficientemente grande, como para que tú anduvieras perdiendo el tiempo en una niñita como yo que, no era capaz de reconocer que se había enamorado de ti; de sólo escuchar que la considerabas __**"TU AMIGA"**__. Y ahora, ¿con qué cara te iba a ver, después de lo que te había dicho? Después de horas enteras, chillando que no quería que te fueras, a la primera te tiré que te largaras y que siquiera pensaras en volver. ¿Cómo pensaba que te ibas a tomar eso?_

_De acuerdo, podías no creerme. Podías dar por sentado que, como me tenías hasta por los pelos, salté apenas saltaste tú; pero... la verdad, no fue así._

_Yo no más me defendí de todo aquello de lo que me acusaste y te lancé todos los cargos a ti, porque eras tú el maldito responsable de que mi vida fuera un completo desastre y no lo que yo quería que fuera. Después de todo, tú diste vuelta el Imperio de Arlong, para devolverme lo que era mío y, la verdad, hiciste de todo; menos eso. No me regresaste nada de lo que él me quitó, al contrario, te lo apropiaste y lo encerraste en el último cuarto de tu maldito barco; para que yo subiera a buscarlo. _

_Apostaste a jugar sucio en contra de la única ladrona que conocías y, lamentablmente, te salió mal._

_La pelea se dio antes de tiempo y en vez de echarte para atrás, avanzaste ciego. Preferiste lastimarme, que tomarte la delicadeza de cuidar de mí y me arrojaste esas sucias palabras que; en su momento, me hicieron daño._

_Pero, no por el hecho de que fueran ciertas, ¡si no porque me las dijiste tú! Porque..._

_Que pensaras así de mí, me partió al medio y en vez de hacertelo saber, me lo guardé adentro y te golpeé, diciéndote que ya no te necesitaba más; que por mí te podías perder bien lejos, emparejarte con una cualquiera y hacer de tu vida lo que diablos se te antojara. Sin embargo, los ojos y la ira que plantaste en mi cara, después de escuchar eso último, quebró lo poco entero que quedaba de mí y ahí..._

_**MURIÓ TODO, ENTRE TÚ Y YO.**_

**-Que me pierda, ¿eh?-tu voz, me pareció un castigo-¡Pierde cuidado, que es eso lo que pienso hacer!-**

_Prácticamente, me quedé en blanco._

_El filo de esa certeza que tiraste fuera de tu boca para escupir la mía, me atravesó hasta la última de las venas y me manchó la cara, con ese par de lágrimas que dejaste ir; junto a la lluvia que volvió a caer en tu semi-presencia._

_Sí, sin dudas que me lo merecía. Después de hacerme la buena y la linda contigo, te mandé adonde se te cantaran mejor las ganas y siquiera parecía estar arrepentida. Yo, que lo único que quería era que te fueras bien de aquí, acababa de lograr el efecto contrario y que de veras, le correspondía a esta situación. Después de todo, era absurdo pensar que te irías con la frente en alto, a sabiendas que habías luchado hasta la muerte, para ganarte mi confianza y sólo te habías llevado como premio, unas sucias palabras de despedida. Palabras que, jodidamente, te dije yo y que, no tenía pensado borrar del mapa; porque se veían bastante bien ocupando el lugar que tenían que ocupar, sin dar siquiera el mínimo detalle sobre nuestra vida privada. Después de todo, a ti te iría y te vendría lo que pasara conmigo y a mí... _

_**IGUAL, SÓLO QUE CONTIGO.**_

**-¿No vas a ir tras él?-ahí, la escuché a ella**

**-No...-sentencié, desde adentro-Es mejor así...-**

**-¿Prefieres que se vaya molesto y no como tú querías?-hizo larga la pregunta-Eso si que es raro, Nami-**

**-Nojiko...-la llamé, sólo para verla**

**-¿Sí?-la noté atenta**

**-Nada...-la esquivé, enseguida-Olvidalo...-**

**-Si quieres ir a buscarlo-lo cual, iba conmigo-Hazlo-**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, si que no me lo esperaba**

**-Nadie va a detenerte, si es eso lo que piensas-la verdad, que se me pasó por la cabeza, nada más-Además...-tomó la pausa, con los labios-Lo hiciste llorar-como que me lo remarcó-Más vale que te disculpes, si quieres verlo sonreír-**

**-Pero, ¡es que yo...!-intenté defenderme y no pude**

**-¿Qué?-se quedó haciendo cola por el resto-¿Prefieres quedarte con lo de hace un rato?-**

**-¿A qué te...?-me dejó muda, en dos segundos**

**-No te diste cuenta, ¿eh?-por su cara, cai que tendría que haberlo hecho**

**-¿Darme cuenta?-como que no me entró-¿De qué?-**

**-Ese chico-se salteó tu nombre-Te mintió-**


	18. Chapter 18

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.018+**

_¿Qué tú me habías mentido? ¿De dónde diablos sacó eso ella?_

_No era que no le creyera, pero... que justo me saliera con semejante cosa, después de cómo nos peleamos y sacamos los dientes; daba que hablar._

_Después de todo, para mi hermana, nuestra relación siempre fue un punto aparte que, yo tenía que resolver antes que se hiciera de día y como que no lo estaba haciendo._

_Se me daba más fácil y hasta servido en bandeja, eso de hacerme la caprichosa que, así te traté a ti y hasta te escupí en la cara, porque no fuiste capaz de entender el más grande de todos mis deseos: esa estúpida y remota idea de que te quedaras aquí, escogiendo la misma vida que yo, escogí vivir._

_Por supuesto, sabía que era casi imposible que bajaras la bandera por mí, pero... como que lo quise intentar, a ver que tanto pasaba. Después de todo, no perdía nada con tratar de llamar a las puertas de tu corazón y robarte las llaves de ese maldito cuarto, donde permanecías encerrado; luego de la ceremonia y toda esa gloria sin adornos de plata. _

_Sin embargo, te encontré tan de frente y tan roto al medio que, cuando quise sentarme a repararte; tú me atacaste como si te estuviera haciendo daño. Me trataste como si fuera una desconocida y hasta me corriste a gritos de esa habitación, para seguir tan solo como habías estado desde un principio. _

_Fue entonces que me pregunté, si te valía tan poco el esfuerzo de los demás y si te pasabas así y bien abajo, el cariño que el resto te tenía. Me pregunté si no más decías puras mentiras para quedar bien o si realmente, todo lo que salía de tu boca; primero salía de tu alma. Hasta tendí a pensar si eras humano o, sólo fingías serlo, para que nadie descubriera tu verdadera naturaleza. Después de todo, apenas sabía tu nombre y como que eso no bastaba, para describir a tu entera persona. Que eras un completo misterio por donde se te mirara y me hacías dudar, cada vez que me parecía estar segura respecto a ti. Eras algo así, como un imán de preguntas sin respuestas que, terminaba de mi lado de la orilla; cada vez que chocabamos las caras. Y esta vez..._

_**COMO QUE NO FUE LA EXCEPCIÓN.**_

**-¿Y bien?-tiró, de verme callada-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

**-¿Qué se supone que haga?-porque, no sabía para que lado disparar-¿Que vaya a buscarlo y le pida perdón?-**

**-Puedes empezar por ahí-lo dio como opción-Y luego pasar a lo que sea que te importe-**

**-¡Le dije que se fuera, Nojiko!-chillé, para que me escuchara-¡Prácticamente, lo corrí de aquí!-**

**-Eso es lo que tú crees-me dio a entender-¿Qué sabes si para él es igual?-**

**-¡Que lo sepa o no, no cambiará nada!-y como me jodía eso-¡Luffy se irá de todos modos!-remarqué, con dolor-¡Mucho más ahora, que yo...!-**

**-Entonces, decidete-me cortó a la mitad**

**-¿Qué...?-eso, si que me llegó y hasta el fondo**

**-Si ese chico no puede quedarse aquí contigo-cosa que me dijiste más de una vez-Ve tú con él-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-porque, no la entendí del todo bien-¡Yo jamás podría...!-**

**-Ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, Nami-fue seca y se notó-Eres libre de escoger el camino que quieras-me dio la libertad, al menos, en ese punto-Y con quién quieras-fue más precisa-No es necesario que sigas velando por nosotros-eso, me tocó el corazón-Todos estamos bien-me aseguró-Empezando por Bellemere-san-**

**-¡Pero, es que yo...!-levanté la voz, en vano-¡Luché tanto para recuperar esto...!-le di a saber, por si no estaba enterada-¡No quiero volver a perderlo...!-**

**-Perderás algo mucho más importante, si te quedas en casa-era madura, según yo-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, ¿no?-**

**-Nojiko...-finalmente, logró dejarme sin palabras**

**-Te dije que arreglaras las cosas con tu capitán-cambió de tema, enseguida-¿Qué estás haciendo, que no vas tras él?-**

**-Si voy a buscarlo...-lo di como posible-Tendré que decidirme, ¿cierto?-**

**-No-soltó, tranquila-Me da que tú escogiste tu camino hace rato, Nami-como que me llamó la atención-Sólo que no te has dado cuenta de eso-**

**-¿De qué estás...?-su sonrisa, me dejó en seco**

**-Hace un rato me dijiste que lo querías demasiado, como para perderlo-se salteó tu nombre, por enécima vez-¿Por qué no vas y se lo demuestras?-me dio el empujoncito que me hacía falta-Lo dejarás contento con eso-**

**-¿Y si me decido por acompañarlo, qué?-di vuelta la cosa-¿Si me vuelvo lo mismo que él, ustedes me...?-**

**-Por supuesto que sí, tonta-me dejó a la mitad, como de costumbre-Te perdonaremos esta, como todas las otras-de paso, dio detalles-Que te vuelvas un pirata, no cambiará nada-eso, me hizo sentir un poco más segura-Seguirás siendo la Nami que todos conocemos-ahí, me pareció oírla a "ella"-Nuestra Nami-**

**-¿Tenías que decir eso justo ahora?-me quejé, de su imprudencia**

**-¿Qué?-hizo gracia-¿Vas a echarte a llorar?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-opté por no darle el gusto-¡Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer!-declaré, segura-¡Y nada más!-**

**-Ahora, si suenas como tú-y le daba gusto, por lo que noté-Tan firme y tan necia, como siempre-**

**-Es un poco tarde para cambiar, ¿no crees?-me sequé las lágrimas, que llegaron a salir**

**-Ya es tarde, para unas cuantas cosas-la sentí de mi lado, después de buen rato-Sabes de qué hablo, ¿no?-**

**-Ya es hora, ¿eh?-no me costó nada adivinar**

**-Ve por él, Nami-en pocas palabras, me lo ordenó-Y esta vez-pasó lista, rápido-Asegurate de alcanzarlo- **__


	19. Chapter 19

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.019+**

_Como que lo último, me sonó a reproche. Si bien la cosa decaía sobre mí y nadie más, tampoco era cuestión de salir corriendo tras tus pasos y pedirte perdón a los cuatro vientos. Después de todo, te fuiste bastante molesto y hasta dijiste algo de hacerme caso y darme el gusto de desaparecer del mapa._

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso lo dije por decirlo y nada más. No era que estuviera dentro de mis planes arrancarte de donde estabas pegado y mandarte a la otra punta del mundo, para que me dejaras en paz. Al contrario, quería retenerte un poco más, si estaba dentro de mis capacidades volver a tomarte del brazo y darte vuelta la cara; para que las cosas te entraran por un lado pero, no te salieran por el otro._

_Por supuesto, era una tarea de lo más difícil y ahora que estabas molesto, mucho más. Pero, alguien tenía que hacerlo y ese alguien, quería ser yo. Después de todo, la idea de que terminaras por olvidarte de mí, no me cuadraba tanto como parecía ser y como que me estaba engañando al decir que, me daba igual si tenías tatuado mi nombre en el hombro o el de cualquier otra._

_No era que nosotros hubieramos nacido para estar el uno con el otro, pero... el tiempo que duró lo nuestro, tú me hiciste creer que sí y ahora que, todo parecía estar más que roto; era yo quién quería arreglarlo y no tú. Porque, pese a mi orgullo, fui capaz de reconocer que, no fui la mejor de las mejores contigo y que, en el intento de hacerte sentir bien, terminé por hacerte sentir peor. Te abrí todas las heridas que, alguien más antes te cerró y me quedé viéndote, a ver si tendías tu mano, pidiendo por mi ayuda. Y, como era de esperarse... _

_**NO LO HICISTE.**_

_Preferiste plantar la bandera del dolor y la miseria en tu pecho, antes que correr a mis brazos y te quedaste con las lágrimas pegadas a la cara, para demostrar lo poco hombre que eras y decías ser. Preferiste volverte un pobre desamparado, antes que caer en medio de mis cuidados y te torturaste al vacío de un alma que, no fue capaz de comprenderte; aún tratándose de la tuya propia. Preferiste la locura, por encima de lo poco que podía darte yo y me lo dejaste bien claro, cuando te arrancaste de mi pequeño mundo y regresaste a los saltos al pico del tuyo; chillando desde el fondo que ya no me necesitabas más y que, tranquilamente, me podía ir al diablo. Y yo... _

_En vez de quedarme callada y tragarme esas palabras, alcé la voz y te pegué, como si fueras una pared. Me apropié de tu corazón y lo hice mil pedazos, sin necesidad de usar las tijeras que había sobre la mesa, escribiendo el final de nuestra historia, con la sangre que dejaste salir de adentro. _

_Y tú, siquiera te defendiste. Al contrario, dejaste que las cosas siguieran su curso, como si fuera algo de lo más normal pelearnos así, aplastando el amor que decías sentir por mí, con tus propias manos. No era que yo fuera a reclamarte las consecuencias de tus propios actos, pero... como que me costaba entenderte. Después de todo, dijiste entender cual era nuestro destino y luego, simplemente gritaste que no era justo que tuvieramos que pasar por esto y todo porque, técnicamente, yo podía acompañarte donde diablos quisieras ir tú. O sea, no me tenían amarrada a estas tierras, como para que no me pudiera ir contigo. Al contrario, todos estaban soltándome las manos, para que me agarrara fuertemente de las tuyas y me entregara de lleno, a ese universo que tú prometiste mostrarme y al que yo me negué; apenas vi ese maldito dolor en tu cara. Nadie estaba condenándome al exilio en esta isla y mucho menos a separarme de ti, pero... tú lo hacías ver tan así por esa maldita actitud que tenías que, terminé por creer que todos estaban obrando en mi contra, ahora que yo sentía que era completamente libre; de todo eso que me atormentó siendo chica. Y por eso, tan sólo por eso..._

_No sabía que hacer. Aunque entendí perfectamente las palabras de Nojiko, no fui capaz de mover un solo músculo para ir a buscarte. Fue como si esa seguridad, me hubiera plantado al suelo, haciéndome entender que era mejor dejar las cosas así y no ir tras de ti, para empeorarlas aún más. Que ya bastante herido estabas, como para que yo te fuera con las buenas nuevas y te partiera en todos los pedazos que podrías llegar a romperte tú, si te dabas por enterado de lo que pasaba aquí y dentro mío._

_Que ya habías tenido suficiente de mí, como para quedarte a esperar por más y encima por lo malo que tenía yo y no por lo poco bueno que supiste ver tú, cuando apenas chocamos las caras. _

_Aunque estaba claro que, tener presente eso ahora, no nos servía de nada. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde ese momento y sobre todo, desde el que tú me reconociste como una más de los tuyos. Todo eso no era más que un recuerdo y de los buenos que, por decir una que otra cosa fuera de lugar, acabaron por borrarse y pasar de largo, como si la historia debiera seguir otro curso y no el que estos le pudieron llegar a dar. Porque..._

_Lo nuestro pudo tener otro desenlace pero, tú no lo dejaste ser. Preferiste el que estaba acordado y te lanzaste a correr, por ese camino inseguro que, te llevó de regreso a los demás y a ese cuarto que, utilizaste para protegerte de mí y de esa maldita frase que te hizo tan mal._

_**-¡Largate a ese maldito mar y no regreses, nunca más!-**_

_Si tenía pensado lastimarte, me salió bárbaro. El mensaje te llegó a la perfección y siquiera tuviste que sentarte a descifrarlo, porque te quedó bastante claro lo que te quise decir. Desaparecer no era lo mejor que sabías hacer, pero... si te lo pedía así y hasta de rodillas, como que no te podías negar. Sin embargo, ¿qué valía reconocerlo ahora? Los malos pasos ya estaban dados y aunque estaba arrepentida del final que te había dado en mi vida, poco tiempo tenía ahora, como para echarme a correr y hacerte entender que, en el fondo de mi corazón... _

_**LO SENTÍA Y MUCHO.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.020+**

_¿Qué sentía exactamente? ¿Qué tanto me jodía de todo esto? ¡Haberte lastimado, por supuesto!_

_Después de todo, eso de hacerte daño, me salió de la noche a la mañana y no porque lo tuviera planeado. Por más tortuoso que fuera para mí verte a los ojos y decirte adiós, siquiera pensé en partirte el corazón al medio; para que te olvidaras de la que decía ser yo. Al contrario, intenté protegerte y hasta hice lo imposible, para que no llegaramos a ese punto; pero... tú sobrepasaste mis límites, me tocaste hasta el fondo y ahí, saltó el llanto._

_Me hiciste llorar adentro, afuera y aún más adentro. Me quebraste, me maltrataste y luego, simplemente, te dedicaste a ser lindo conmigo, cuando yo lo único que te pedí fue que me dieras la chance de estar hasta el final al lado del chico que eras tú y no de ese que fingías ser, para no hacerme sentir tan mal. _

_Que, de sobra ya sabía yo, que era la causante de tu dolor y de que tu sonrisa no estuviera presente, cuando yo hasta rogué de rodillas, poder verla. Después de todo, nunca tuve intenciones de partirte los sueños y las ilusiones al medio y mucho menos, de arrancarte las esperanzas de compartir algo serio conmigo; pero... apenas se me presentó la primera, lo hice._

_Te traté como si fueras un maldito desgraciado y te aplasté el corazón, como si me dieran lo mismo que nada, esos sentimientos que decías sentir por mí. Actué como una desconsiderada y siquiera me puse a pensar, que tan fuerte podrían llegar a caerte las letras de la verdad, con todas las mayúsculas. _

_Después de todo, ocultaste el llanto tanto como pudiste y cuando tocaste el filo de mis insultos, lo dejaste salir, como si fuera algo de lo más natural, romperte en mil pedazos por algo tan bajo como lo mío. Me mostraste quién eras en realidad y yo, me negué a ver cuan equivocada estaba, respecto a la imagen que tendías sobre mí y que a la vez, ocultabas de los rayos del sol. Porque..._

_Tanto ellos como yo, te hacíamos daño y estabas harto de ser torturado, por un crímen que siquiera habías cometido. Que tú, no eras culpable de nada o al menos, no de algo de lo que no estuvieras enterado. Después de todo, ya bastante estabas pagando el precio de quererme como me querías y te estaba pesando cargar con esa mochila sobre los hombros._

_¡Que tú no habías pedido nada de eso! ¡Que siquiera buscaste encontrarme y aún así, lo hiciste! ¡Que no más querías viajar por el mundo y vivir las aventuras con las que soñabas de chico, no cruzarte con una maldita bolsa de problemas! Y yo, ¡y yo...! ¡No más estaba siendo una jodida piedra en tu camino! _

_Te estaba retrasando, cortando el paso sólo para que me esperaras, actuando como una egoísta; porque era precisamente eso lo que era yo: una maldita egoísta que no conocía su lugar y que poco le importaba lo que te pasara dentro a ti, porque ya bastante tenía con lo mío y no me lo podía aguantar. _

_Pero, aún así, aún con esa falla encima y pesándome en cada uno de los pasos que daba; ¡quería entenderte, quería conocerte! ¡Quería saber quién eras y enterarme de lleno, que no me estabas mintiendo! _

_Quería creer en cada una de las cosas que me dijiste, en las sonrisas que me diste, en la mano que me tendiste para que estuviera de pie; en el valor que le tiraste a mi corazón y que tocó sus puertas, como tú tocaste las mías. Quería creer en cada una de tus cosas y tragarme hasta el fondo, ese cuento de mentiras que, creaste para mí, con la intención de no verme más llorar. Porque, tú eras como él, no tolerabas que la pasara mal y te costaba reconocerlo, cuando me tenías cara a cara. Y pensar que eso fue lo único que fui capaz de ver, me destruía de a poco, haciéndome sentir como la peor de todas que; castigó a un chico como tú sólo por ser pirata y no lo mismo que buscaba ser yo: una persona libre de las cadenas de su pasado._

_Y era tan tarde para irte con eso ahora que, hasta me dio la impresión de que si volvía a cruzarte, tú no te dignarías a escucharme. Porque, ya bastante te había dicho, como para que malgastaras tu tiempo conmigo y encima en esas cosas que te sabías de memoria, de tanto que te las había repetido. No era que mi repertorio siempre fuera el mismo, pero... algunos fantasmas daban tantas vueltas por mi cabeza que, a veces no me daba cuenta que, te atacaba con las mismas agujas una y otra vez, atravesándote cada vez más la piel, con los mismos hilos de un principio. Que mis palabras eran venenosas y tus venas demasiado frágiles, como para percatarse del efecto que podrían llegar a causar, si las dejaban correr por mucho tiempo y todo porque, eran tan ciegas o, aún más ciegas que tú y eso, les estaba jugando en contra. _

_No sólo a ellas, a ti también, porque te estabas negando a ver que estabas obrando mal y en contra de tus propios deseos. _

_Después de todo, tú más que nadie sabías que, tenerme el cariño que decías tenerme, no iba a llevarte a buen puerto y que, si te quedabas esperando a que eso sucediera, morirías más joven de lo que ya sabías que ibas a morir. Porque..._

_Encapricharte con una chica como yo, no era lo mejor que podías hacer y sin embargo, estabas empecinado en terminar con esa jodida tarea que, se te cruzó por la cabeza, el día que saltaste al mar y dejaste tus tierras. Tierras como las mías, a las que no ibas a volver, porque no estaba dentro de tus antojos; dar la vuelta al mundo para pisar esa isla con tan poco nombre y que encima, no tenía nada que ver contigo. Porque, ya bastante vinculado estabas con tu pasado, como para repasarlo en carne propia otra vez y acordarte de todas esas cosas que, preferías olvidar; apostando por esas otras, que creías que te iban a hacer bien. Sin embargo..._

_Que ahora vinieras y encima, me pidieras que hiciera lo mismo yo... como que estabas jugando sucio y demasiado. _

_Después de todo, dejar atrás eso mismo que dejaste tú, vivir por esas mismas cosas que vivías tú, disfrutar de todo eso de lo que disfrutabas tú, ser libre como tú querías que fuera yo, aprender ese único __**"AQUELLO"**__ que tanto quería aprender..._

_**NO IBA A SER TAREA FÁCIL, PARA MÍ.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.021+**

_¡Por supuesto que no iba a ser tarea fácil! _

_Después de todo, ir tras de ti, significaba renunciar a mi estilo de vida y tirarme de lleno al que tenía la tuya y eso, como que no me iba a salir barato. Porque, yo más que nadie sabía que, no se nacía siendo pirata y que, cosas como esa, no se aprendían en la escuela. Era cuestión de sangre, no de experiencia y, contando que ninguno en mi familia tiraba para ese lado; como que era bastante raro querer seguirle los pasos a una de esas basuras que arruinaron por completo mi vida, cuando apenas era una niña. _

_No era que, porque mi madre hubiera sido parte de la Marine, yo fuera a serlo; pero... como que ese parecía ser un camino más razonable, al menos para Gen-san. Después de todo, él era como un padre para mí y, estaba segurísima que si estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer, desaprobaría mi idea sin siquiera escucharla del todo. ¡Por Dios, que sonaba como si estuviera enamorada o algo así! Por lo que, si le fuera con el cuento de que estaba encaprichada contigo y que por eso, quería lanzarme al mar y ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño... _

_Sí, no tenía dudas, pondría el grito en el cielo. Después de todo..._

_Él me conocía más que nadie y comprendía a la perfección, al igual que Nojiko, el odio que le tenía a los sujetos como tú; por lo que estaba más que claro que no estaría a favor de mis sentimientos por ti y todo porque, eras un pirata y eso no encajaba conmigo._

_8 años diciendo que los odiaba más que a la vida que ellos me habían dado, 8 años encerrada en ese cuarto pidiendo a gritos que alguien me sacara de ahí dentro, 8 años rogando que cualquiera fuera capaz de ver mi corazón y salvarlo de ese entierro... ¡y justo uno del mismo bando que ese tipo, lo hizo!_

_Si bien Gen-san te debía una o más de una, no iba a reconocerlo y mucho menos, a dejar mi vida en tus manos, sólo porque yo estuviera antojada de acompañarte y de paso, de conocer el mundo así como lo conocías tú. No era que él fuera a hacerme la guerra por tenerte cariño, pero... tampoco se iba a sentar a entender que tanto me pasaba a mí, que estaba enrollada en medio de semejante locura. Después de todo..._

_Quererte a ti, representaba un cambio demasiado bruzco en la que decía ser yo y eso, como que le chocaba a cualquiera, más a él; por el hecho de tener la suma responsabilidad de cuidar tanto de Nojiko, como de mí. No era como si mi madre se lo hubiera encargado o algo así, pero... después de todo lo que pasó con Arlong, como que no le quedó de otra. Eramos dos niñas indefensas en ese entonces y, hacerle frente a ese par de piratas, sólo porque atentaron contra la vida de Bellemere-san, cargándosela de paso; como que no contabamos con las fuerzas, para tomar venganza y manchar las tierras de Cocoyashi con la sangre de esos malditos tritones que, se creían los reyes del mundo. Al contrario, temblabamos de miedo y nos salían las lágrimas por cualquier parte, pegadas al desconsuelo y a una pérdida irreperable que, siquiera tú con tu amabilidad y buenas intenciones, fuiste capaz de borrar. Quizás era por eso que, dudaba tanto respecto a lo que yo quería. Si bien quería acompañarte y pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan estúpida en el momento en que me pediste encarecidamente que te entendiera, mis piernas parecían no estar dispuestas a seguir los latidos de mi corazón y mucho menos, mi alma. Mi cuerpo más que mi mente, sabía que a lugar pertenecía yo y que tú, eras un punto aparte que tenía que cerrar cuanto antes, si quería seguir con mi vida y no en medio del desastre que con tus indecisiones; me estabas haciendo padecer. Si bien tú estabas bien seguro respecto a lo que querías o decías al menos querer y era yo, la que daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo asunto; mi yo interior no paraba de dar vuelta la cosa, para que quedaras como el acusado y no como el inocente que decías ser. Después de todo, tú no planeaste nada de esto para hacerme sufrir, el filo salió mucho antes que mostraras la cara y sólo aprovechaste la oportunidad para cortar nuestros lazos de una manera seca, sin necesidad de llegar al grado de ser cruel. Y ahora, yo... tenía que escoger, si quería seguir con esta vida..._

_**O DAR EL ÚLTIMO GIRO POR TI.**_

**-Te lo estás pensando mucho, Nami-ahí, ella volvió a hablar-No es como si ese chico te fuera a echar-**

**-Tampoco va a recibirme de brazos abiertos, Nojiko...-le di a entender-Luffy está bastante molesto, ¿sabes?-**

**-No tengo dudas de eso-se puso de mi lado-Fuiste bastante dura con él-me remarcó-Hasta lo hiciste llorar-**

**-¡Eso ya lo sé!-chillé, desde adentro-¡No creas que no me jode haberlo hecho!-**

**-No querías hacerlo, ¿eh?-adivinó, sin necesidad que se lo explicara-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-Luffy dijo que no quería despedirse de mí...-me acordé de tu cara-Que quería irse de aquí con una sonrisa...-eso, fue lo único que me llegó-¡Que él estaría bien, aún si yo me quedaba en casa...!-**

**-Y tú no le creíste, ¿cierto?-era buena, para resolver misterios-¿Por eso lo atacaste?-**

**-¡No había manera que él entendiera como me siento...!-ella, lo sabía más que nadie-¡Sólo quise hacerle las cosas más fáciles y lo arruiné...!-**

**-Por eso, crees que Luffy te odia-fue al grano-¿No es así?-**

**-Sólo un idiota seguiría empecinado con una chica, después de algo como esto...-la verdad que sí**

**-Tú lo has dicho-sonrió, contenta-Sólo un idiota lo haría-ahí, el gesto se hizo más grande-Y me parece que tenemos uno de esos, dando vueltas por aquí-fácil, me di cuenta que estaba hablando de ti-¿Qué te parece si vas a buscarlo, Nami?-**

**-Nojiko...-me dejó sin palabras, como de costumbre**

**-¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que tenías que hacer?-**

**-S-Sí, pero...-le di la razón, a medias**

**-Entonces, ve-hasta me empujó y todo-Termina con esto de una buena vez-fue clara, precisa-Y hazlo sonreír, ¿quieres?-**


	22. Chapter 22

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.022+**

_Que justo ella me lo pudiera, fue como el punto final, para toda esta ía que reconocer que, estaba un poco en lo cierto. Si bien Nojiko se caracterizaba por su punto de vista maduro y hasta abusaba de él por ser la mayor, era una chica capaz de ver hasta la cosa más transparente como si se tratara de algo sólido y a nuestra relación (o, más bien, a la que tenía yo contigo); la atrevesó con los dedos y la desnudó con los ojos._

_Le puso un nombre y un apellido, antes que yo me tomara la delicadeza de analizarla y me tiró todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ordenándome que diera vuelta al menos una de ellas y saliera en busca de mi premio; que bien merecido me lo tenía. Porque..._

_Según ella, ya no había acertijo que resolver y era mejor dejar de dar vueltas e ir por el camino seguro, en vez de meterme por los huecos del laberinto; que tú llevabas horas ya allá afuera esperando por mi santa y pequeña respuesta._

_Claro, para una chica que se la pasó toda la vida siendo la hermana mayor, era fácil ver el asunto desde afuera. Pero, para mí... para mí, era bastante complicado. No por el hecho de que tuviera que rebajarme a pedir disculpas y hasta alzar la voz para que se escuchara ese maldito __**"LO SIENTO"**__; tener que irte con eso a ti, me jodía demasiado. No era que ahora estuviera defendiendo mi orgullo de mujer, pero... como que todo tenía un límite y yo, llevaba buen rato tendiendo del mío, sólo para mantener las apariencias. Sin embargo, sabía que algo tan rutinario como eso, no funcionaría contigo y que, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que rendirte cuentas por actuar de una manera tan egoísta. Pero, como que cuando intenté hacerlo..._

_No me fue nada bien. Al contrario, yo diría que me fue bastante mal y que me gané un trofeo por ser tan buena mentirosa y una maestra en eso de esquivar tus palabras y cambiarlas por otras. Si bien esa fue la única manera que encontré de mantenerte lo suficientemente alejado de mí, también fue la única que se me pasó por la cabeza; en medio de ese antojo de sujetarte fuerte los brazos y no dejarte ir por nada en el mundo. Y todo porque..._

_Maldita sea, mi mente y mi corazón, no se pusieron de acuerdo, a la hora de verte como correspondía que te viera y no como te terminé viendo, luego que salvaste mi vida. Porque..._

_Todo empezó ahí, todo empezó el día que me dijiste que podía contar contigo y que, podía estar segura que tu apoyo me iba a llegar; sin importar donde diablos estuviera yo. ¡Y yo...!_

_Yo que estaba tan vulnerable en esos momentos, te creí. Me agarré fuerte del doble significado de esas palabras y así de fuerte, me agarré a ti, cuando caíste desde lo alto y me diste a entender que ya no tenía por qué temerle a los cambios; que tú estarías ahí para protegerme de aquellos que quisieran hacerme daño. Por supuesto, rememorar tus frases sin encanto y tu sonrisa pegada a ese marco de color falso, no tenía caso y mucho menos, el sentido que yo sabía que le habías dado a mi vida. No valía la pena girar una y otra vez sobre la misma cosa, si tú por eso, ibas a terminar cada vez más lejos de mí. Al contrario, era mejor actuar rápido, ir tras tus pasos y pararte, antes que dieras la orden de salir de nuevo al mar. Sin embargo, como que tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrar, si se me daba por ir al punto de encuentro, como habíamos quedado antes de sacarnos los dientes y mostrarnos las uñas. Como que me aterraba la idea de chocarme con tu cara y esa expresión de nada, que le regalabas a los enemigos por adelantado, antes de entrar en batalla y resolver todo a los golpes. El sólo pensar que podrías llegar a actuar de ese modo conmigo (sin la necesidad de la fuerza bruta, por supuesto), me estancaba en el mismo charco de siempre y me dejaba a merced de tu repentino castigo que, no paraba de caerme del cielo; cada vez que alzaba la vista en busca de una señal para poder pararte. Sin embargo... _

_Que Nojiko fuera capaz de percatarse de lo que realmente quería yo y me diera libre permiso de perseguir mis infantiles y encaprichados deseos, como que le dio rienda suelta a las alas de mi corazón y fui tras eso mismo que, dejé escapar de mis manos; por comportarme como una estúpida. No era que fuera a ir derechito donde estabas tú, pero... si tenía la oportunidad de alcanzarte y hacer que te dieras por enterado de cómo eran las cosas para mí; lo haría. Correría hasta el último centímetro de las tierras de esta isla, para taladrarte los oídos y ganarme esa sonrisa que, tanto me hacía falta; para tener la seguridad que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y no tan mal como yo creía. _

_Fue por eso mismo que, fui a verla. De una forma u otra, necesitaba que Bellemere-san estuviera al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer y que, a la vez, Gen-san aceptara que mi realidad era otra ahora y que tú, pese a ser un maldito pirata, tenías que ver en ella. Sin embargo..._

_Encontrarlo en el mismo lugar de siempre, cumpliendo con la rutina de todos los años, me sorprendió. Como que lo hacía en casa después de tanto festejo o, en sus cosas, dado que la tormenta que tú dejaste caer sobre mí, no le estaba prestando un buen clima a Cocoyashi._

_**O, AL MENOS, ESO PARECÍA.**_

**-Dejame adivinar-habló el primero, como era de esperarse-Has venido a despedirte, ¿cierto?-**

**-Estoy segura que Bellemere-san hubiera aprobado mi decisión...-fui directa-Sin importar cual de ellas fuera...-**

**-Piensas seguir el mismo camino que él, ¿eh?-**

**-Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas...-en eso, me acordé de ti-¡Y yo, quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda!-**

**-Supongo que ya no tiene caso retenerte-resolvió que era mejor dejarme ir-Estás encaprichada con eso de seguirle los pasos a aquel mocoso que se cree el Rey del Mundo-**

**-¿Eso significa que...?-ni yo me lo podía creer**

**-Si acompañar a tu capitán y perseguir tus sueños, es lo que te hace feliz-cosa que sí-Adelante-me dio permiso, enseguida-Ve tras lo que sea que hayas elegido-**


	23. Chapter 23

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.023+**

_Como que después de eso, no esperé mucho más, para ir a buscarte. Después de horas enteras de tropezar con cada uno de los obstáculos puestos en mi camino, abrí los ojos y grité bien alto, cuan harta estaba de hacerme la ciega. _

_Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Ir tras de ti, encontrarte al final del rumbo y apostar porque todo estuviera bien entre nosotros dos, no era la mejor de las salidas y mucho menos, la mejor solución para los líos de mi vida; pero... ¡no podía dejar irte así! _

_No por el hecho de que no supieras que tanto pasaba conmigo, mucho menos por esas fatídicas disculpas que no te podía dar, si no por el simple hecho de que, me había acostumbrado a ti y la idea de que te fueras así no más de este lugar; me tenía como loca. Quizás por eso, sentía tan de cerca y tan pegados, los latidos del corazón al alma. Era algo así como, una sensación cruda. Una sensación que, no podía explicar y que, en el fondo (muy, pero muy en el fondo) tenía que ver contigo. Quizás hasta fuera la misma que tuve ese día, cuando me dio la impresión de que me estabas llamando, cuando en realidad; sólo estabas dejando salir el llanto de tan harto que estabas de andar aparentando por todos lados que, tu mundo era color de rosa y que te iba y te venía eso de separarte tan a lo bestia de tu querida navegante._

_Si bien no nos conocíamos del todo y poco habíamos hablado sobre el tema, algo (de alguna manera) se dio entre los dos y como que, en el momento en que tuviste que dejarlo ir, te jodió. Te dolió hasta el fondo, verte obligado a hacer algo como eso y preferiste ahorrarte el disgusto que, vivir con él el resto de tu vida. Sin embargo, que en el transcurso de semejante locura, tuvieras que desprenderte de mí, no estaba dentro de tus planes y por eso, saliste corriendo. Preferiste el encierro, antes que enfrentarte a tu maldita realidad y arrancaste de tu suelo, las raíces de los sueños que juraste compartir conmigo y que tiraste al olvido, cuando yo sencillamente, te pedí que desaparecieras. Y ahora, esos recuerdos, esos lamentos (mejor dicho), no me servían de nada. Sentir tus lágrimas pegadas a la cara, tus palabras adheridas a mi espalda, no más eran la carga de la batalla que se estaba desatando en plena guerra, mientras yo buscaba como llegar a tiempo; al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento._

_Por supuesto, nadie dijo que fuera a ser tarea fácil, pero... si de veras quería caminar a tu lado, iba a tener que tomarme la delicadeza de romperme las piernas y sudar hasta la última gota; para que vieras que estos eran los frutos de mi esfuerzo y que tú, tenías que ver en eso. Sin embargo... _

_**-Ah, estabas aquí...-tu voz me asaltó, en medio de mi decisión-Te andaba buscando...-**_

_**-¿Qué?-te miré mal, o al menos, eso me pareció-¿Tú también vas a pedirme explicaciones?-**_

_**-Oye, no...-hasta te pusiste a mi altura, cuando sonaste dulce-Zoro se pasó con eso...-**_

_**-Es normal, no lo culpo...-me puse de su lado, en vez que del mío-¿Quién confiaría una mujer como yo?-nadie, la verdad-Siempre diciendo mentiras y actuando como una egoísta...-como que me jodía ser así-De veras, ¿quién...?-**_

_**-¡Yo!-dijiste de inmediato y bien alto**_

_**-¿Qué...?-me dejaste muda, sin palabras**_

_**-Yo confiaría una y mil veces en una mujer como tú...-fuiste más claro de lo que esperaba-Porque, sin importar cuan mentirosa y egoísta seas...-admitiste que tenía lados malos-Seguirás siendo Nami...-hasta me nombraste, en mi presencia-Y yo, creo ciegamente en ti...-**_

_**-¿Tú...?-me quedé pensando-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-¿Cómo que por qué?-me miraste raro-Eres mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?-eso, lo recordaba-Y yo, creo en mis amigos...-sentenciaste, seguro-Tanto como ellos creen en mí...-**_

_**-Luffy...-otra, además de tu nombre, no me salió**_

_**-Y tú crees en mí, ¿no?-te quedaste esperando, por lo último**_

_**-Por supuesto que sí...-en el fondo, lo dudé-Eres el capitán, después de todo...-remarqué el puesto que tenías sobre el resto-No me queda otra, que dejar mi vida en tus manos...-**_

_**-¡Oye...!-recién ahí, te cayó la ficha-¡Eso fue...!-**_

_**-¿Puedo confiartela?-aferrarme a ti, siquiera lo pensé-¿Verdad que sí, Luffy?-**_

_**-C-Claro...-temblaste, pegado al timbre de mi voz-Te cuidaré bien, Nami...-**_

_Sí, eso me juraste ese día y el resto de los que vinieron después, pero ahora... como que estabas faltando a tu palabra. Después de todo, me juraste semejante cosa del tamaño de un edificio, para hacerme sentir cómoda y para que estuviera segura al lado de un chico como tú y luego, simplemente, soltaste el hilo de esa promesa; porque yo solté el tuyo primero. Y ahora... _

_Ahora, no más resbalaba pegada al timbre de tu voz y el filo de tu boca, que me llamaba a gritos y yo, siquiera podía escucharla. Porque, estabas demasiado lejos, como para que yo pudiera sentir tu presencia y hasta ajeno al mundo al que ambos pertenecíamos; aunque yo me negara a aceptarlo. Porque, más allá de que fueras un pirata, seguías siendo exactamente lo que decía ser yo y eso, no lo podías negar y mucho menos yo, que ahora, te buscaba desesperada; porque había comprendido el verdadero significado de mis propias palabras. _

_¿Echarte de esta isla porque se me dio la gana? ¡Por Dios! ¿De veras me dio la cara para engañarte tanto y tú siquiera te diste cuenta? ¿Qué pretendía lograr montando semejante obra barata? Ya bastante poca audiencia tenía mi historia, como para mandarle el relleno y encima, quitarte el poco protagonismo que, te dejé tener en medio de las líneas de mi confusión. Pero, estando las cosas como estaban ahora entre los dos... _

_**¿QUÉ MÁS PODÍA HACER YO?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.024+**

_Tarde, resolví que no podía hacer nada. Las cartas estaban tan tiradas sobre la mesa que, si a mí se me antojaba acomodarlas justo ahora, como que no llegaría a tiempo. Resolver el acertijo que dejaste pegado a mis pies, ya era bastante complicado; como para querer descifrarlo y de paso, a ti también._

_Si seguías siendo el mismo misterio que fuiste desde un principio, quizás era porque tenía que ser así. Quizás el destino había acordado contigo que, no podías mostrarte del todo conmigo y que, si yo quería ver tu otra cara, iba a tener que sacarte la máscara que tenías bien puesta para tratar con todos; menos con la que te tenía tan dado vuelta. Después de todo..._

_Tú fuiste más honesto que yo, en ese sentido y me dejaste bien claro que, pese a que estaba mal, me querías. Más allá de considerarme tu amiga, sin saber si yo te consideraba exactamente lo mismo en el fondo, me querías y no estabas arrepentido del paso que habías dado; salteándote unas cuantas reglas del mar. Porque, como buen pirata que eras, sabías que no debías encariñarte con las personas ni con el hogar, porque ese tipo de cosas, no te dejaban vivir y mucho menos, alcanzar tus ideales. Y, por lo que tenía entendido, tú estabas persiguiendo un sueño que más de uno consideraba imposible y del que estabas seguro que te podías apropiar. Entonces, como que no tenía caso que le dieras tanta vuelta a nuestro asunto, si a fin de cuentas, ibas a decidirte por ese maldito rumbo de un principio que, terminaría por alejarte de este pequeño capricho que llevaba el mismo nombre, que venías gritando desde hacía buen rato._

_No era que yo fuera a pedirte que te olvidaras de mí o alguna de esas cosas sin sentido, pero... si de veras tenías pensado seguir el mismo camino que empezaste dejando tus tierras, como que no te iba a quedar otra. Por más que te jodiera desprenderte de mí, por más que no quisieras dejarme aquí, por más que te pesara borrarme de tu historia, si yo no era capaz de llegar hasta donde estabas tú; las cosas iban a tener que terminar así._

_No porque así lo quisiera yo, si no porque no había manera de cambiar el destino que le tocaba a cada uno de nosotros. Si bien yo dije que si estabamos destinados a estar juntos, volveríamos a encontrarnos... ahora, estaba sumamente arrepentida de haberte vendido semejante cuento de muñecas que; tarde o temprano, te quebraría el corazón como no fui capaz de hacerlo yo. Porque..._

_El daño ya estaba hecho y por más que aceptaras mis disculpas, iba a seguir estando ahí, hasta que alguno de los dos, nos pusieramos a eso de arrancarlo por completo de donde fuera que estuvieramos tú y yo. Sin embargo, poco me importaba lo que pudiera llegar a darse como resultado de todo esto, por el simple hecho de que ahora, únicamente me importabas tú. Había metido la pata tan hasta el fondo contigo que, si no me ayudabas a salir del pozo en el que estaba caída; mi vida acabaría por ser la pesadilla que estabas tejiendo con tus dedos sin querer. Porque..._

_Ni tú ni yo nos dabamos cuenta pero, esto nos estaba haciendo terriblemente mal. Si bien tuvimos suficiente con eso de la despedida, nos herimos aún más, para que el hueco fuera lo suficientemente grande; para servirnos de refugio y no de castigo. Porque, ya estabamos pagando un precio bastante alto y como que la deuda, estaba hasta por las nubes. _

_¡Ojo! No era como si no fueramos a pagarla, pero como que no estabamos en condiciones para ponernos a firmar papeles y asumir que estos eran los cargos, que nosotros mismos nos habíamos buscado. Que tenernos el cariño que nos teníamos, no estaba tan prohíbido como decían y que, si era así, nos daba igual; que ya habíamos llegado demasiado lejos como para echarnos atrás. _

_Sin embargo, asumir las consecuencias de nuestros propios actos, cuando estabamos a punto de separarnos, ¿nos servía de algo? _

_Al principio, crei que no. De puro egoísmo, sólo pensé en como sentía las cosas mi corazón y me olvidé (por buen rato) que, del otro lado del muro, había uno que sufría mucho aún más que el mío: ese que, resultó ser, nada más ni nada menos que el tuyo._

_Y como que ahora, no había mucho que pudiera hacer yo, para cambiar el flujo de las cosas. Estaba tan sentado que te ibas a ir de aquí que, para lo único que me daban las fuerzas, era para resbalarme a cada centímetro del camino; por tener presente tu sonrisa y las lágrimas que dejaste salir después._

_Era tan culpable de tu jodido sufrimiento que, no más pensaba en como llegar hasta a ti y pedirte de rodillas perdón, por haber sido tan estúpida; cuando tú me dijiste que te morías por verme feliz. Y ahora..._

_Ahora que, finalmente había visto a través de esas palabras y esos gestos que me diste antes de irte, lo único que quería; era sujetarte fuerte del brazo y que escucharas lo que mis ojos tenían para decir. Porque, ya no era cuestión de enfrentarte con la boca o con las manos, esto estaba fuera de círculo y si no hacía algo pronto, iba a perderte en el intento de querer recuperarte y como que no estaba dispuesta a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Quizás por eso, me dolió tanto y me pegó tan fuerte, el eco de tu voz. Escuchar una vez más el chirrido de mi nombre, colgando de mis oídos, me derrumbó en un suelo bastante poco seguro que, me torció los huesos; haciéndome chocar con el filo del punto de encuentro. _

_El muro inconsciente que nos separaba, el destino que jugaba del otro lado de la cuadra en la que alguna vez jugamos nosotros, el mundo furtivo que nos estaba llevando por mal camino... _

_Todo parecía estar junto y en un solo lugar, dándonos la oportunidad de enmendar la única cosa que, todavía, se podía enmendar entre nosotros: nuestra confusa y poco segura relación. _

_Fue por eso, que lo dejé salir. Dejé que el viento, se llevara consigo mis últimas palabras, para que así tú entendieras que todavía había alguien aquí, que necesitaba de ti y que, pese a su maldito orgullo, seguía llámandote a gritos._

_**-¡LUFFY!-**_


	25. Chapter 25

**+REFLEJO+**

**+STAGE.025+**

_Poco o mucho, la verdad, siquiera lo pensé; sólo te llamé._

_Hacía tanto que había alcanzado mis límites que, si no podía volver a levantarme, quería que al menos mi voz, te llegara. Porque, había cometido un error del tamaño de un edificio contigo y lo único que quería, era que te dieras por enterado que estaba tan rota como estabas tú; por haber actuado de una manera tan estúpida creyéndome yo la más madura. Si bien te ataqué para facilitarte las cosas y evitar que lloraras después, desde un principio supe que, sólo obtendría esos resultados. Correrte cuando tú querías seguir estando presente, no fue la mejor opción para cortar lazos con un chico como tú y sin embargo, la tomé como segura. La tomé como la más buena de todas las otras y me lancé de lleno a ponerla en práctica, a ver que tanto salía y como que ahora, estaba viendo los frutos de mi propio y vago esfuerzo. Tú de un lado, yo del otro, ambos empapados por el silencio y el misterio de nuestros ojos, que tenían mucho para decir. Un encuentro de esos únicos, que se daban en ningún sitio y que siempre llevaban el mismo nombre, porque tan sólo una cosa estaban destinados a ser: el marco perfecto de un fatídico adiós. Y, aunque yo no estaba lista para soltarte la mano, sabía que si tú no me tendías la tuya, iba a tener que arrancarte de mis sueños y conformarme con el recuerdo del chico amable que fuiste conmigo y que yo misma me encargué de poner del otro lado del mapa; sólo porque me jodió ver tanta bondad de tu parte. No era como si hubieras sentido lástima de la que decía ser yo, pero... me encontraste con el corazón tan roto que, me dolió aún más, cuando te dejé entrar. Y ahora que, prácticamente te estaba dejando ir, sentía el puñal cada vez más adentro, a filos de tocarme el alma; como alguna vez supiste hacerlo tú. Era raro, quizás hasta extraño pero, mientras más tiempo permanecía en el suelo, más sentía tus dedos resbalar por mi espalda; en el intento de hacerme creer que todo iba a estar bien, sin importar el camino que eligieramos cada uno de los dos. Pero, yo... yo que estaba a punto de colapsar y derrumbarme sin orgullo ante tus ojos, lo único que quería era borrar al montón de gente que había ahí y llegar hasta el punto donde estabas tú, para dejarte claro que había tomado una decisión y que, esperaba que la respetaras. Sólo por eso, ignoré el chirrido de mis rotos huesos y me levanté, por enécima vez. Busqué tus ojos, en medio del sol que amenazaba por pegarse al cielo y me lancé a correr, en el vago intento de que me escucharas y tu atención volviera a centrarse en mí, como la primera vez. Juro que, hasta me sentí tonta, por caerme tantas veces en el mismo lugar, sin parar de llamarte a gritos, calcándose en mis ojos, cada uno de los gestos tuyos que, estaban pegados al borde del llanto; sin atreverse a dejarlo salir. Estabas como congelado, ajeno al tiempo que compartías conmigo, queriendo analizar que tanto estaba haciendo yo ahí y por qué. Estaba tan claro que lo nuestro se había roto que, ver como el resto del pueblo me daba paso para seguir corriendo, no más te abrió las heridas, que solito te habías encargado de cerrar; aferrado al eco de mi soledad. Quizás por eso, cuando reaccionaste, temblé tanto que me caí. Oir tu voz después de tanto tiempo, fue como la salvación a esta tortura que me estaba taladrando el alma y que, desgraciadamente, no me dejaba tocar tus manos, como aquella vez. Saber que estabas ahí, sentir que seguías estando ahí, finalmente me puso en mi lugar y no más dejé que mis rodillas y el resto de mi cuerpo, ocuparan el sitio que les correspondía, bajando la cabeza para que __**"ella"**__ me diera las fuerzas que me hacían falta para dejarte sordo y a merced del silencio; tal cual me dejaste tú a mí._

**-¡Luffy...!-te llamé más bajo que las otras veces**

**-N-Nami...-apenas se te podía escuchar-¿Qué estás...?-**

**-¡Por lo que dije...!-fui al grano, de tan harta que estaba del relleno-¡Perdón...!-siquiera esperé que reaccionaras, seguí-¡Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas...!-hasta me pasó el recuerdo, aún sin ver tu cara-¡No es como si yo quisiera...!-**

**-¡Tonta!-me dejaste a la mitad-¿Por qué haces esto?-ahí, levanté los ojos-¡Si vas a quedarte aquí, entonces...!-**

**-¡No!-te corté, justo a tiempo-¡Yo voy a dejar esta isla!-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-ponerte de mi lado, no-¡Tú amas este lugar!-me recordaste-¿Por qué vas a dejarlo ahora?-como que me pediste una explicación-¡Ya no tienes por qué...!-**

**-¡Quiero ir contigo!-fui sincera y te dolió, tanto que retrocediste-¡Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga!-porque, más no podía ser-¡No, no es eso...!-me contradije y se notó-¡Quiero que tú seas mi amigo, Luffy!-**

**-Tonta...-eso, si que no lo escuché**

**-¡Por eso...!-ahí, toqué la tierra-¡Por lo que más quieras...!-que, no sabía que era-¡Deja que...!-**

**-¡Tonta!-alzaste la voz-¡Si eso era lo que querías...!-te tragaste el llanto-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?-**

**-Luffy...-era de esperarse, esa reacción, de tu parte**

**-¡Si tanto quieres dejar este lugar...!-cosa que sí-¡Entonces, ven!-en el fondo, me lo ordenaste-¡Sube al barco y vamonos de aquí!-sentenciaste, seguro-¡Ahora!-**

_Como que no me diste chance de hacer nada, además de llorar. Me llegaste tan hasta el fondo y aún más adentro que, para cuando quise darme cuenta, el viento estaba haciendo de las suyas conmigo. _

_Escucharte decir eso, saber que estaba en todo mi derecho si quería acompañarte, como que abrió un par de puertas que estaban bastante cerradas y de paso, me tiró las llaves en mano; como si tú y yo hubieramos firmado algún tipo de acuerdo antes de saltar al mar. Fue algo así, como la visión de un futuro bastante lejano que, se dibujó en tu sonrisa y en el eco de esas palabras, que hicieron llorar a mis ojos; cuando mi cuerpo se pegó a aquello que le venía haciendo tanta falta: tu reflejo._

**+FIN+**

Saludos !

Finalmente, después de **meses y meses trabajando** en **este proyecto**, tengo el orgullo de decir que **está terminado** !

Si bien me cuesta mucho ponerle fin a mis historias, esta se merecía tener el suyo hace mucho tiempo y pos, recién ahora puedo decir que **está completo-completo **^^

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me han dado con este fic que, empezó siendo no más la base de un proyecto poco seguro y que, luego terminó siendo lo que pudieron leer hasta ahora.

Debo decir que, fue todo un reto encargarme de una historia como esta y hacer uso de **Nami** en primera persona **(lo cual, me llevó menos tiempo del que tenía pensado)** y que, aunque hayamos terminado con esta parte; aún queda otra por leer.

Así es, **tendremos segunda parte de Reflejo**, sólo que bajo otro nombre. **La segunda parte de esta historia estará bajo el título de Espejo** y pos, la idea es mostrar el punto de vista de **Luffy** sobre las situaciones que se han planteado en esta parte de la historia y sobre otras, que lo incluirán como protagonista de la segunda parte.

**Espejo** será completamente distinto, **tendremos un poco de acción** (aunque, sea bastante mala narrando peleas) y pos, **más LuNa** del que ha tenido **Reflejo** que, fue bastante poco, contando el **LuNa** de mi estilo.

Por supuesto, no puedo adelantarles más que eso, dado que siquiera he empezado a escribirlo; pero... apenas haya terminado al menos con el primer capítulo, lo compartiré por estos lados con quienes me acompañaron en lo que duró este proyecto.

De corazón, les agradezco por el apoyo que me dan siempre y nos estaremos viendo en otra, que yo siempre vuelvo !

**MonKey.**

**Gracias a:**** Namii, Jack-Luffy, Eliete y más... por el apoyo en este proyecto y por la continuidad de sus buenas respuestas ! Les debo el buen resultado de esta historia ! **


End file.
